Apenas mais Um Clichê De Um Conto Sem Fadas
by Karla Kollynew
Summary: -Projeto Like Always- Naquele momento, não pareceu difícil acreditar em contos de fada.
1. PARTE I

**N/A.:** Não levem essa fic muito a sério. Ela é sem noção, bobinha, mas eu me diverti escrevendo. É uma comédia romântica, daquela bem açucaradas estilo filme que a gente assiste de tarde comendo pipoca e tomando coca-cola. Mesmo assim, **QUERO REVIEWS**! Escrever comentário não dói e faz uma criança (eu XD claro) muito feliz. Escrita para o projeto **Like Always** da sessão Draco/Ginny do Fórum 6V. Obrigada a todas as pessoas da sessão que me aguentaram na correria para terminar essa fanfiction a tempo de cumprir a meta da **III Maratona Fire&Ice**.

* * *

** APENAS MAIS UM CLICHÊ DE UM CONTO SEM FADAS**

* * *

Ginny Weasley acordou antes mesmo de o sol nascer, pulando da cama ao ouvir o seu despertador histérico berrar que o horário já havia chegado. Ela não poderia perder tempo, pois finalmente – depois dos dias e horas se arrastarem como lesmas e tartarugas – o momento havia chegado.

Calçou as pantufas de coelho e desligou o ar condicionado de seu quarto, abriu as cortinas e viu que ainda estava escuro, mas não importava porque esperara demais por aquele dia e não conseguiria continuar a dormir mesmo que desejasse. Na noite anterior mal conseguiu agüentar de tanta ansiedade e demorou a cair no mundo de Sandman, sem contar com o fato de que as malas já estavam arrumadas há mais de uma semana, encostadas em um canto do quarto perto de um calendário que era marcado todos os dias.

Através da janela podia ver os carros passarem pequenininhos em uma movimentada avenida. Suspirou e se espreguiçou. Pegou o seu celular, que mantivera ligado durante a noite toda, e o levou para a sua suíte, colocando-o em cima de um pequeno armário branco, perto do chuveiro, assim poderia atender caso _ele_ ligasse. Abriu a torneira e testou a água que saía do chuveiro até ficar em uma temperatura agradável e se jogou embaixo deixando que molhasse suas costas.

Queria relaxar, mas estava ficando cada vez mais nervosa, chegando a ponto de ficar mais ansiosa pela ligação que estava esperando do que pela viagem que a tanto sonhara.

No segundo posterior, como se seus pensamentos fossem transmitidos a quem tanto desejava, o celular vibrou quase silenciosamente.

"Bom dia", falou baixinho, deixando um sorriso escapar pelo canto da boca. Mesmo estando em seu quarto, e em seu banheiro, tinha medo que seus pais ou um de seus irmãos acabassem escutando atrás da porta. Ron tinha mania de querer se meter na sua vida.

"_Oi",_ a voz do outro lado da linha também respondeu baixo. _"Consegui convencê-los de que não será preciso enviar nenhum segurança, afinal é uma viagem pela escola. Nada mais seguro_", comunicou.

"Espero que Ron não grude em mim o tempo todo".

"_Não se preocupe. Ele estará ocupado com aquela estrangeira, sangue-ruim"._

"Não fale assim da Hermione", reclamou.

"_Mas ela tem sangue ruim mesmo",_ insistiu sem levantar o tom de voz.

"Esquece isso, Malfoy".

"_E o Potter? O que vamos fazer com ele?" _

"Está aí um problema", Ginny falou em um suspiro triste. "Tenho quase certeza de que ele vai passar a maior parte do tempo comigo. Principalmente agora, depois do anúncio oficial que meus pais fizeram para toda a imprensa. Você viu que absurdo? Quase me jogo pela janela quando soube. Não pelo Harry, mas estou indignada como eles conseguem tomar decisões por mim, e _sem_ me consultar. Como podem sempre excluir a pessoa que mais tem a ver com a história?"

"_Você não precisa se preocupar. Potter é tapado, mas acho que mesmo com aquele cérebro subdesenvolvido já percebeu que você não sente mais nada por ele. Ser a noiva __oficial__ de Harry Potter não significa absolutamente nada, na __pratica__"._

"Não precisa falar assim do Harry, Malfoy".

"_Por que Griffyndors tem essa mania irritante de defender uns aos outros?" _pensou alto.

"O problema não é ele, é minha família", ela argumentou. "O Harry é praticamente um membro e confirmar a união de um Potter com um Weasley trará benefícios às duas partes, esqueceu? Trará força para o clã, o que você queria? E além de tudo eles desconfiam de nós e-"

"_Eles não desconfiam de nada, garota, e pára de jogar praga",_ interrompeu sem se importar se soou grosso. _"Eles não podem desconfiar. Nem os seus pais, muito menos os meus. Se descobrirem vai ter guerra entre clãs e da última vez-"_

"Vira essa boca para lá! Não quero nem pensar nisso-"

"_Vou ter que desligar",_ anunciou.

"Mas..."

"_Mãe entrando no quarto",_ Draco sussurrou muito rápido e desligou.

Ginny bufou.

Por que tivera que se apaixonar justamente pelo herdeiro de uma família de outro clã? E o mais grave era o fato da família Malfoy pertencer ao clã Slytherin, que era rival direto do clã Griffyndor desde a unificação do país de Hogwarts. Ainda existiam mais três clãs, que procuravam ao máximo não se meter na briga entre griffyndors e slytherins, pois mesmo não sendo os maiores eram os que tinham os melhores exércitos.

O terceiro clã mais influente era o Ravenclaw, o mais fechado de todos. Antes da unificação não permitia que seus membros sequer saíssem do território cercado por montanhas, cuidando para que o conhecimento adquirido em pesquisas dos institutos não fosse disseminado para terceiros, assim como não permitia que tecnologia oriunda dos demais clãs entrasse. Esse tipo de atitude das famílias líderes do clã impediram a Ravenclaw de se tornar potência dentro de Hogwarts, preferindo manter seu bem estar dentro de seu próprio território a articular com outros grupos. Ainda assim tinham grande força política e o maior número de representantes no parlamento, já que a população desse clã também era a maior. Havia uma trégua silenciosa com relação aos ravenclaw e essa trégua que dizia claramente nas entrelinhas que, se eles desejassem tomar o poder, já teriam feito há muito tempo, pois tinham força para isso. Porém, preferiam manter a posição do clã confortável e articular usando apenas palavras em vez de armas. Era o único clã que ainda possuía união territorial, pois os demais já haviam se espalhado por Hogwarts.

O outro clã era o Hufflepuff: pacífico e diplomático, embora sem grande força política. Não tinham um exército próprio formado, mas possuíam membros influentes dentro da Ordem da Fênix – o grupo de operações especiais e inteligência de Hogwarts.

O quinto clã era composto por estrangeiros e pessoas que descendiam de qualquer outra raça, que não fosse de nenhuma das famílias que faziam os demais clãs, mais conhecidos como Muggles, ou simplesmente Estrangeiros e não possuíam nenhuma influencia política em Hogwarts, que apesar de ser um pequeno país europeu, era muito próspero e liderado pelo rei Albus Dumbledore e a primeira Ministra Minerva McGonagall.

Os Weasley e os Malfoy eram as duas famílias das mais poderosas da cidade de Hogsmeade, a capital de Hogwarts. Mesmo assim, era de conhecimento geral que a família de griffyndors estava falida e vivia de aparências a mais de uma década, diferentemente dos slytherins, que a cada ano que passava acumulavam mais riquezas e poder. O que não mudava era a rivalidade entre as duas famílias que eram donas de empresas que sempre foram concorrentes.

Ginny não pudera evitar: apaixonara-se por Draco Malfoy em seu quarto ano, em um baile de inverno. Por um mês ficaram juntos escondidos e sem muito compromisso, principalmente da parte dela, pois ainda tinha dúvidas quanto seus sentimentos por Harry. Por esse justo motivo ela resolveu que deveria se afastar do slytherin por um tempo. Queria pensar e refletir sobre o que poderia ser melhor e se valeria à pena investir e esperar por Harry, pois sabia que com ele tudo seria mais fácil. Os Weasley adoravam o garoto...

Impossível era raciocinar tão friamente, principalmente quando quem estava passeando por seus pensamentos era o herdeiro da família inimiga.

Quase um ano depois, quando estava no quinto ano, eles voltaram a ficar juntos e dessa vez havia seriedade por ambas as partes, mas como nada no mundo é perfeito, logo descobriu que Harry tinha sérias intenções de unir os Potter e os Weasley, casando-se com ela. E como as coisas que começam de forma errada tendem a ficar pior, agora estavam noivos, sem que ela tivesse aceitado o pedido.

Ginny se via em seu sexto ano, noiva de Harry Potter, o adolescente mais famoso da Europa, mas namorava o Draco Malfoy, o herdeiro da família mais rica do continente, mas não podiam ao menos andar de mãos dadas em público, mal se viam dentro do colégio e só tinham tempo juntos quando voltavam para suas casas e conseguiam escapar dos seguranças.

Era difícil, mas não impossível... E namorar escondido era sempre muito empolgante, pois existia o risco de serem pegos a qualquer momento e se fossem flagrados... Não havia dúvidas de que se isso acontecesse, seria o início de uma guerra. Lembrava-se muito bem de como havia terminado a história de amor entre uma garota do clã Slytherin e um rapaz do clã Griffyndor em Verona, a segunda maior cidade de Hogwarts. Foi um caso comum de rivalidade entre clãs, mas que teve um final trágico que repercutiu no mundo todo, e Ginny não queria ter o mesmo final.

Quando terminou o banho se vestiu com uma saia em jeans e uma camiseta preta, com o brasão da seleção de futebol de Hogwarts em uma das mangas, colocou as últimas coisas dentro da mochila. Teria o prazer de passar duas semanas inteiras em um arquipélago de ilhas paradisíacas em um país sul-africano. Iriam passar aqueles quinze dias em um lugar perfeito e já havia pesquisado tudo o que podia na internet, mas seu maior interesse é que poderia ficar mais próxima de Draco em um lugar praticamente desconhecido, sem os seguranças dele e os dela seguindo-os por todos os lugares. E o melhor: sem a perseguição dos repórteres, que viveriam grudados na janela do seu quarto, se pudessem.

Era a viagem perfeita.

Abriu a porta do quarto e deu de cara com Ron, seu irmão mais velho, que se preparava para bater na porta. Ele sorriu. Também tinha uma mochila nas costas.

"Que bom que já acordou", falou pegando a alça da mala de carrinho que Ginny arrastava.

"Vejo que todos nós caímos da cama hoje, meu querido irmão".

"Nada como um motivo soberbo como o que nos espera em tão belo dia", falou pomposo.

"Você está bem, Ron?", perguntou preocupada. "Geralmente você não é tão poético. Trocou de lugar com o Percy?"

"Claro que não! Na verdade dormi estudando história. Hermione acredita que o professor Binns irá fazer alguma chamada oral durante a viagem e o assunto foi inspirador".

"Posso saber qual foi?", perguntou enquanto desciam as escadas.

"As guerras do passado entre famílias slytherins e griffyndors. Mas a melhor de todas é a que envolve Romeu e Julieta porque...

"Faça-me o favor, Ronald", reclamou revirando os olhos. "Essa história nem precisa ser estudada. Com um ano de idade já nos contam como história para dormir apenas para nos manter longe dos slytherins. E você estava estudando? O que a Hermione fez com você? Lavagem cerebral?"

"Mas que é uma bela história eu não posso negar", falou ignorando as duas últimas frases da irmã, enquanto colocava a mala no canto do hall de entrada daquela grande cobertura, que ficava no centro de Hogsmeade.

"Onde estão Harry e Hermione?", ela perguntou, enquanto ia para a cozinha.

"Ele está na casa dos tios e a Mione vai sair de casa mesmo, ela disse que tentaria convencer os pais dela a ficar aqui com a gente antes da viagem, mas não deu. Vamos encontrar os dois no aeroporto".

"Certo... O que tem para o café da manhã?", perguntou.

"Não sei", ele respondeu. "Se bem que eu não estou com a mínima fome, de tão nervoso que..."

"Relaxa, Ron Weasley. Nós teremos duas semanas perfeitas. Você verá".

"Sim, sim. É tudo o que eu mais quero".

O relógio parecia não querer andar, mas com muita paciência os dois esperaram e inevitavelmente o horário da partida foi se aproximando vagarosamente. Eles não perderam tempo ao pegarem as malas, enfiarem no carro e pedirem para o motorista levarem-nos ao aeroporto, onde provavelmente Harry Potter, o rapaz mais famoso do país, estaria a esperá-los.

Não foi diferente do que imaginaram.

Pouco havia passado das nove horas da manhã e o garoto realmente já aguardava. Estava no saguão e lia o Profeta Diário onde, mais uma vez, noticiavam algo sobre ele.

A matéria na verdade era sobre Voldemort, o homem mais procurado do mundo. Terrorista que ameaçava constantemente Hogwarts com ataques suicidas de seus comandados. A rede formada por Voldemort era muito organizada e ele possuía células em todo mundo, incluindo no Afeganistão, onde seu subordinado mais famoso tratava de ataques aos Estados Unidos. Ele era o seu braço direito, o Comensal da Morte mais procurado do mundo.

Harry perdera os pais quando tinha apenas um ano de idade em um atentado terrorista organizado por Voldemort. O garotinho sobrevivera misteriosamente, com apenas uma cicatriz e o terrorista sofreu um grave acidente, ficando afastado de suas ambições por longos treze anos. Durante esse tempo os comensais deram uma trégua e a paz reinou em Hogwarts e em boa parte do mundo, excerto por conta de Bin Laden, que queria tomar o lugar de Voldemort e acabou atacando vários países ao mesmo tempo e até jogou aviões em prédios.

Naquele momento Harry lia a notícia de que Bin Laden fora morto por um Comensal, a mando do próprio Voldemort. Viu seu nome ser citado, assim como o dos seus pais... Logo avistou outra notícia levando seu nome, mas falava de coisas boas: sua festa de noivado com Ginny Weasley, que aconteceria dentro de três semanas e oficializaria o pedido em público, embora ele já usasse uma aliança na mão direita. Harry e os pais dela entraram em um acordo, pois ele forneceria capital para reerguer o império das empresas Weasley e em contrapartida ficaria com a garota de seus sonhos, unindo as duas famílias mais influentes do Clã Griffyndor e fortalecendo a aliança entre as famílias tradicionais dentro do parlamento.

"Harry!", ele ouviu alguém chamar. Reconhecia aquela voz.

Era a sua amiga Hermione.

"Olá, Mione. Como passou o fim de semana?", perguntou feliz.

"Muito bem e você?"

"Não foi muito bom, você sabe. Conviver com dos Dursley é um exercício de paciência".

"Imagino".

"Onde estão seus pais?", perguntou ao notar a ausência do Senhor e da Senhora Granger.

"Foram para o consultório. Hoje é segunda feira e eles precisam trabalhar não é mesmo?", ela perguntou sorrindo.

Harry concordou.

"Olá", Ginny cumprimentou, aproximando-se com o irmão.

"Oi, Ginny. Oi, Ron", Harry beijou o rosto da noiva e deu uma tapinha nas costas do amigo.

Hermione se aproximou e beijou o namorado. Harry e Ginny desviaram o olhar, ligeiramente constrangidos e ele acabou olhando para os pés do amigo. Ron usava uma calça preta, que ficava na metade da batata da perna, cheia de bolsos. Ele beijou a namorada sem muito jeito e Ginny riu.

"A cada dia você está mais desengonçado, Ron", ela comentou distraidamente.

"Ah, Ginny, cala a boca!", resmungou se sentando e pegando o jornal para ler as mesmas notícias que Harry já havia lido. "Não cansam de falar de vocês mesmo, né?", perguntou apontando para uma enorme foto colorida de Harry e Ginny, no aniversário dele.

"Eu me pergunto todos os dias quando vão nos deixar em paz".

O grupo esperou mais um pouco e já começaram a notar que, próximos ao portão de embarque, já estavam muitos dos alunos que iriam viajar. O diretor autorizou apenas a viagem de alunos acima do quinto ano. Poucos estavam ali, pois a maioria não conseguiu autorização dos pais para a viagem e, no final das contas, apenas dezessete alunos iriam embarcar.

Não seria um vôo rápido, disso ele tinha certeza, e provavelmente também não seria muito divertido, mas o mais importante era o que aconteceria quando chegassem ao destino final... Lá ele teria chance com Ginny e não deixaria escapar.

Harry olhou para o lado e viu Ron e Hermione conversando, então decidiu não esperar para tentar se aproximar da noiva, mas ao se virar para iniciar uma conversa notou que ela já não estava ali. Na verdade ela não estava em lugar nenhum e se perguntou como ela teria desaparecido daquela forma, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhuma resposta plausível. O garoto bufou, levantou-se e foi tomar um café em um dos estandes que ficavam ao longo do salão do aeroporto, sentou-se em uma das cadeiras e cruzou os braços. Esperando seu expresso e principalmente por Ginny. Ele não era nem um pouco paciente, mas em algumas horas teria a sua chance. Ginny não poderia fugir daquele avião e depois ele ainda teria duas semanas inteirinhas.

**-x-**

"Não tinha um lugar menos estranho para marcar um encontro?", ela perguntou, enquanto se apertava dentro de um box, junto com Draco, em um banheiro masculino.

"Sinto muito, mas qualquer outro lugar estaria cheio de gente que nos conhece, ou pior... Que conhece a gente e as nossas famílias. Não lembra que pelo menos uma vez por semana temos nossos lindos rostos estampados em fotos coloridas no Profeta?"

"Não... Não esqueci. Hoje mesmo li uma matéria anunciando a data da festa do meu noivado, que eu nem ao menos havia aceitado. Ainda por cima tenho que usar isso", ela mostrou a mão direita, onde um anel de brilhantes cintilava.

"Não vamos ter que discutir-"

"Certo!", ela o interrompeu. "Mas como vamos fazer para que o Harry não fique no meu pé durante essas duas semanas? Teoricamente ele tem o direito de ficar grudado em mim, não é?" ela perguntou.

Draco sorriu malicioso.

"Ele não vai embarcar".

"Quê?!", assustou-se.

Draco era uma pessoa que não se importava muito em passar por cima dos outros para conseguir o que queria.

"Já falei, ele não embarcará naquele avião, ou eu não me chamo Draco Malfoy".

"Draco, o que você está pensando em fazer?" ela segurou o rosto do rapaz entre suas mãos.

"Relaxa, Weasley! Não vou matar o Potter, só vou deixá-lo incapacitado".

"Incapacitado?!" ela quase gritou. "Mas..."

"Vai me ajudar ou não?" intimou.

"Eu..."

"Ele não vai _se machucar_. Eu só preciso que você me ajude a mantê-lo aqui".

"E como você vai mantê-lo aqui?"

"Algo pode acontecer com a família dele", insinuou sorrindo.

"Sem machucar ninguém, Malfoy!" sentenciou.

"Ele apenas vai pensar que aconteceu algo, Ginny. Não vamos explodir a casa dele".

"Certo... Se não vai causar dano a ninguém eu topo".

"É por isso que eu amo você, garota!", falou beijando-a rapidamente.

"Certo... Qual é o plano?", perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu planejei tudo com antecedência. Eu vou te explicar, mas as coisas já começaram a acontecer...", informou olhando para o relógio.

Não foi preciso gastar muito tempo com a explicação e logo Ginny já estava nervosa porque não sabia se seria capaz de ser uma boa atriz a ponto de fingir que algo muito grave havia acontecido, principalmente estando tão perto do horário de embarcar. Ela teria que agir cinco minutos antes do embarque começar, assim Harry não teria tempo de voltar antes que finalizarem o embarque, só então ele perceberia que tudo não passava de uma armação.

E ela esperou.

Aguardou nervosa, sentada na mesma mesa em que o noivo estava. Ele não tentara puxar assunto com ela e tomava tranqüilo seu café expresso. O irmão e Hermione, que conversavam próximos ao portão de embarque, vieram logo após e também pediram algo para beber. Conversavam sobre diversos assuntos, mas ela não conseguia prestar atenção a nada, a não ser em Draco, que estava sentado junto com um grupo de alunos em que todas as famílias pertenciam ao Clã Slytherin e parecia estar muito tranqüilo, até mesmo no momento em que olhou para Ginny e fez sinal com a cabeça, afirmando que já chegara o momento. Ela engoliu em seco.

"Harry?", ela se virou para o garoto.

"Sim?", ficou na expectativa, ao ouvi-la chamar seu nome.

"Empresta o celular?", perguntou sorrindo. A alegria no rosto de Harry se desfez.

"OK...", falou tirando-o do bolso e entregando à garota.

Ela se levantou e caminhou pelo saguão. Quase no instante seguinte um telão, onde passava um programa de esportes, deu lugar a uma mulher que todos conheciam por sua péssima reputação de repórter sensacionalista. Ginny sorriu... Tudo estava acontecendo como Draco disse que aconteceria.

"O terrorista conhecido como Você-Sabe-Quem anunciou agora a pouco que tem em seu poder os últimos familiares vivos do famoso _Menino que Sobreviveu ao Atentado_".

"Ah, não...", Harry murmurou. Ron e Hermione olharam para ele, assustados.

A repórter continuou a falar.

"_Os Dursley são os Estrangeiros que criaram Harry Potter desde que ele tinha um ano de idade e..."_

"É melhor você sair daqui, Harry", Ginny apareceu, com uma expressão estranha.

"Mas..."

"Logo isso aqui enche de repórteres. Você já chama atenção sem essa Rita Skeeter falando de você e..."

"Vamos, cara. Daqui a pouco é o embarque e ninguém vai te importunar lá dentro do avião. Enquanto não dá a hora ficamos em um lugar mais reservado e..."

"Olha ele ali!", os quatro ouviram alguém gritar.

Até Ginny se assustou. Tinha pelo menos dez homens e mulheres empunhando câmeras, microfones e máquinas fotográficas. Harry, Ron e Hermione correram e os jornalistas foram atrás deles, iniciando uma perseguição alucinada ao melhor partido da Europa, passando direto por ela, que não se conteve e começou a rir. Draco havia pensado em tudo antes mesmo de chegar àquele aeroporto e, ela querendo ajudar ou não, colocaria o plano em prática.

O telefone de Harry vibrou em sua mão e ela não reconheceu o número, mas atendeu.

"..."

"Harry, menino idiota!" Ginny nem teve tempo de dizer "alô". "O que nós estamos fazendo no telejornal!", o senhor Dursley ao telefone.

"Er... Não é o Harry. Ele está um pouco ocupado no momento e-"

"Quem foi que inventou que nós fomos seqüestrados?", ele continuou a berrar.

"Eu não faço idéia, senhor... Quero dizer... O senhor não foi seqüestrado?", Ginny perguntou, fingindo inocência.

"Claro que não! Estou falando com você não é mesmo, garota?", Ginny teve que afastar o celular do ouvido, por conta da altura que o homem falava.

"Não se preocupe... Vou avisar a ele que está tudo bem com o senhor, certo?"

"Não me interessa o que ele pensa! O que os vizinhos vão pensar? Vão achar que somos perseguidos por terroristas e...", Ginny revirou os olhos e desligou o telefone. "Que cara chato", resmungou enquanto pegava a sua mala e dirigia-se para o portão de embarque, quando foi dado o primeiro anúncio de que o avião estava para partir.

"Que coisa feia, Ginny", Hermione estava às costas dela, com as mãos na cintura, olhando-a cheia de censura. Mas nada se comparava ao olhar que Draco, parado em um ponto mais à frente, logo atrás de Hermione, lançou a ela, antes de levar a mão ao rosto, decepcionado.

"Ops", foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer, ao perceber que tinha estragado tudo.

Harry e Ron continuavam a correr, pois Hermione ficara para trás ao notar que Ginny não estava com o grupo. Eles pegaram uma escada rolante, mas quando olharam para trás notaram que apenas dois dos vários repórteres subiam atrás deles... Os demais estavam na frente, apenas esperando que eles chegassem ao primeiro andar. Harry suspirou. Estavam encurralados.

"Potter! O que você tem a declarar sobre..."

"Nada! Não tenho nada a declarar!"

"Deixem o Harry em paz!" pediu o ruivo. "Será que vocês não têm senso de ridículo e-"

"Não se mete, moleque!" um dos repórteres empurrou Ron, que revidou o empurrão.

Daí para a confusão começar foi apenas um pulo. Câmeras, fotógrafos e repórteres histéricas se acotovelavam para ter uma melhor imagem da cara assustada de Harry. Ron tentava passar pela multidão, que agora era composta também por curiosos e ele acabou empurrando mais um dos câmeras, só que dessa vez ele levou a pior e, no meio da confusão, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu escada rolante abaixo.

Parecia que estava acontecendo em câmera lenta... Hermione chegando ao encontro deles, com Ginny ao seu lado, emburrada. As duas gritaram ao ver o garoto caindo. Todos ficaram em silêncio observando o ruivo rolar pela escada que estava vazia... A escada subia, mas ele rolou tão rápido que logo estava no andar inferior. Harry, chocado, empurrou dois fotógrafos e saiu correndo para a outra escada. Hermione foi atrás do namorado, desesperada. Harry e os repórteres chegaram primeiro a Ron, que estava desacordado. Hermione empurrou os repórteres, mas eles se recusavam a sair do caminho, pois tiravam fotos. Ela percebeu que precisava ser mais sutil, se quisesse chegar perto do namorado.

Esgueirou-se entre os dois primeiros homens, empinando o nariz e se fazendo de importante. Se aquele plano não desse certo iria precisar tomar atitudes drásticas como sair batendo em quem aparecesse na frente, com a sua bolsa incrivelmente pesada. Por sorte não precisou disso e, sem ao menos precisar gritar uma vez ou pisar nos pés daquele grupo de repórteres, conseguiu abrir caminho até Ron, que estava estatelado no chão. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do ruivo e notou que o braço dele estava em um ângulo muito estranho.

"Eu acho que ele quebrou o braço", falou um fotógrafo, como se isso não fosse obvio. Hermione, finalmente perdendo a paciência, levantou-se e meteu a bolsa da cara do homem.

"Saia daqui", gritou. "Não tem nada para vocês! Os Dursley não foram seqüestrados, foi só um alarme falso!", informou descontrolada.

Ginny continuava muito quieta.

Os repórteres começaram a ir embora, resmungando que haviam perdido tempo e que não deveriam ter acreditado na história que haviam contado mais cedo... Que estava na cara que era um trote, mas não deixaram o aeroporto, pois sempre gostavam de ter o Potter na mira das câmeras. Pelo menos as fotos daquela manhã poderiam servir para alguma matéria.

Indiferente aos resmungos frustrados dos jornalistas, Harry abaixou-se e examinou cuidadosamente o amigo, para ver se não havia mais nada de grave e realmente parecia que apenas tinha um braço quebrado.

"Ele está desmaiado!", exclamou Hermione.

"Eu sei", respondeu Harry.

"E se ele não acordar?", ela andava de um lado para o outro.

"Mione, o Ron não vai morrer porque caiu da escada", tentou acalmá-la.

Hermione se calou, embora continuasse com os olhos preocupados focados em Ron. Harry penas tentou não se deixar abalar pelo nervosismo da amiga e continuou a observar o amigo.

"Já foi dada a segunda chamada para o vôo... Vamos perder o avião e o Ron está machucado"

"O que houve?", perguntou o ruivo, meio rouco.

"Ron", Hermione gritou. "Ai, meu Deus! Você está bem?", perguntou se aproximando, segurando o rosto dele entre as mãos.

"Claro, Mione, mas... Meu braço..."

"A gente o conserta quando chegarmos!", decidiu Harry, puxando Ginny pelo braço.

"Mas...", Hermione tentou protestar, mas foi inútil não conseguiu. Harry já estava longe.

"Vamos, Mione. Também não quero perder essa viagem por nada nesse mundo", Ron levantou-se, tentando manter o braço imóvel. Hermione passou o braço pelas costas do rapaz.

"Quando entrarmos no avião nós daremos um jeito nisso. Pelo menos para não ficar doendo tanto, certo?", o rapaz apenas balançou a cabeça concordando.

Harry e Ginny estavam bem mais à frente. Com uma mão ele arrastava a sua mala e com a outra arrastava a garota, que também puxava a sua mala. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar em _como_ tinha colocado tudo a perder. Deveria ter sido mais cuidadosa. Hermione devia ter notado que era um plano, pois era muito inteligente. Com certeza ligara os pontos: o sumiço dela, o fato de pedir o telefone ao Harry para deixá-lo sem comunicação, por ter ficado para trás enquanto corriam, e o mais agravante: ela ter escutado a conversa com o Dursley. Ginny também levava em consideração que Hermione era a única pessoa que sabia do envolvimento do seu com Malfoy.

Draco devia estar furioso. Ele fizera praticamente tudo naquele plano. Tudo que ela tinha que fazer era pegar o celular de Harry para que ele ficasse incomunicável com os tios, que nunca haviam sido seqüestrados e dar a idéia de que eles tinham que se esconder por alguns minutos até o horário do avião sair...

Falhara miseravelmente e agora era arrastada pra dentro do avião por seu futuro marido. Tudo o que ela esperava naquele momento era que ao chegar às ilhas paradisíacas e de águas mornas as coisas melhorassem para o lado dela, mas já estava perdendo as esperanças.

**-x-**

Ginny abriu os olhos, em seguida se sentou na cama e tateou o criado mudo, procurando alguma coisa. Finalmente encontrou a sua varinha e com um aceno acendeu as velas do quarto. Acabara de ouvir uma criança chorando no quarto ao lado. Bufou com raiva, perguntando-se porque ele não se levantava. Deitou-se mais uma vez e virou para o lado esperando mais um pouco... E nada. Sentou-se na cama irritada e cutucou a pessoa que estava ao seu lado. Ele resmungou e se virou, mas ela não desistiu.

"Harry Potter, se você não levantar agora eu juro que vou enfiar essa varinha no seu..."

"É a sua vez e ir, Ginny", respondeu, sentando-se na cama, mal humorado.

"Minha vez? Claro que não. Quem foi que levantou há duas horas?", perguntou irritada.

"Eu sei", ele se rendeu.

"Então por que não levanta?"

"Porque eu estou dormindo", murmurou enfiando o rosto no travesseiro.

"Harry..."

"Só mais essa vez, eu prometo".

"Levanta!", ordenou.

"Vem comigo... Eu não levo jeito, você sabe", implorou cansado.

Ela revirou os olhos, mas se levantou. Ele também saiu da cama, mas estava tonto de tanto sono. Saíram do quarto e andaram pelo corredor até o quarto ao lado, que era decorado em tons claros de rosa e azul. Nele havia sete berços e Ginny levou um susto.

"Eu pensei que a gente tinha doze filhos e não sete!", ela gritou para Harry. As crianças berraram mais.

"Eu sei... Mas eu emprestei cinco deles para o Voldemort treiná-los para fazer parte do exercito contra o Ministro da Magia e..."

Ginny desmaiou.

"Gina?", Harry cutucou a garota.

"Hum?"

"Acorda..."

"Quero meus filhos de volta...", murmurou.

"Filhos?", ele achou que não tinha compreendido.

"Onde você deixou nossos filhos?", gritou, abrindo os olhos.

"Er... Eu não sabia que você gostaria de ter filhos comigo, Ginny, mas fico muito feliz", ele falou segurando as mãos dela nas suas. Só então ela notou que não estavam em um quarto cheio de berços e que ela não estava casada com Harry.

"Eu tive um pesadelo...", falou sem pensar.

"Oh... Ter filhos comigo é um pesadelo?", Harry perguntou sem graça, sentindo-se ofendido.

"Não foi isso que eu quis dizer", tentou se desculpar. "Mas ter doze definitivamente é um pesadelo e... Por que me acordou?"

"Chegamos".

"Onde?", perguntou desorientada.

"Onde mais, Ginny? No Alasca! Para a nossa lua de mel", ele falou mostrando um pedaço de queijo coalho em forma de uma meia lua enorme, coberto de caramelo.

A garota não se conteve e gritou. Gritou muito. Gritou e saiu correndo pelo avião e acabou escorregando no meio do corredor, atropelando Parvati, Neville e Luna que, sem explicação nenhuma, vestiam fantasias pintinhos amarelos.

"Strike!", gritou a aeromoça, girando uma roseta rosa choque.

Depois disso Ginny não viu mais nada, pois desmaiara ao bater a cabeça no chão.

"Ginny?"

"O que é!?", gritou a plenos pulmões, quando Harry a cutucou.

"Chegamos", informou, falando baixinho.

"Não quero ficar no Alasca e eu... Cadê o queijo?" perguntou.

"Que queijo?"

"O queijo com caramelo!", gritou. Algumas pessoas olharam para ela dentro do avião.

"Não tenho queijo com caramelo, mas... Serve com goiabada?", ele perguntou oferecendo.

"Eu..."

"No Brasil eles costumam comer isso e chamam de Romeu e Julieta, coincidência não? Quer um pouquinho?", perguntou oferecendo.

"Oh... Agora é de verdade", murmurou para si mesma, caindo em si.

"Você dormiu como uma pedra durante a viagem".

"Estava um pouco cansada", falou levando as mãos à cabeça.

"Teve bons sonhos?"

"Oh... Sim... Claro! Você nem pode imaginar como foram ótimos", falou sarcástica, enquanto esperava a aeronave pousar, torcendo que não demorasse mais nem um minuto para que ela saísse daquele avião. Na verdade queria pular fora dele e ficar longe do Harry o mais rápido possível, mas infelizmente ela realmente não estava com sorte naquele dia.

Não demorou muito para que chegassem ao chão, mas quando Ginny desceu do avião notou que o "chegamos" de Harry apenas se referia ao fato de estarem novamente em terra porque ao se deparar com a grandiosidade do aeroporto em que estavam ela tinha absoluta certeza de que aquilo poderia ser qualquer lugar no mundo, menos o paradisíaco arquipélago de águas cristalinas, sombra e paz. Ela estacou, fazendo Hermione literalmente tropeçar nela.

"Ginny?"

"Onde nós estamos?", perguntou com cara de espanto.

"Na escala, Ginny"

"Mate-me".

"Que?", Hermione achou que não tinha escutado.

"Por favor...", pediu com uma cara bastante convincente, mas Hermione apenas revirou os olhos e suspirou.

"Só espero que essa loucura toda não seja pelo Malfoy. Sei muito bem que você..."

"Não fala o nome dele, porque se o Ron escutar ele..."

"Não é ele que vai te matar, Ginny, mas pode ter certeza de que metade do clã Gryffindor vai querer a sua cabeça".

"Mione, você não vai-"

"Não contei até hoje, não é mesmo? E não vou contar. O que você fez lá em Hogwarts continuará apenas entre nós. Além do mais... Eu não pertenço a nenhum clã, esqueceu? Não tenho o direito de me meter, mas confesso que não suporto aquele loiro aguado".

"Bem... E eu não sei como você agüenta meu irmão".

Hermione sorriu. E as duas voltaram a andar. Os garotos tinham ficado para trás e elas não queriam continuar esperando ali, em frente ao corredor da plataforma de desembarque. Tudo o que queriam era pegar as malas e ir para o hotel, porque segundo Hermione o pacote prometia um Hotel cinco estrelas, localizado em uma das praias mais famosas do mundo, o que serviu para animá-la, pois já estava pensando em se jogar do primeiro prédio que aparecesse, por causa de uma cena que vira logo que se levantara da poltrona, dentro do avião e Draco não respondera nenhuma das ligações que ela fez desde que desembarcaram... Merecia uma explicação, mas o garoto deveria estar bravo mesmo e ela sabia que em parte ele tinha razão para ter ficado assim.

O que Ginny não esperava era ter visto o garoto de mãos dadas com uma garota da Slytherin, membro da família Parkinson. Foi naquele exato momento em que ela pensou no prédio, mas desistiu justamente por conta da nova perspectiva de aproveitar a viagem.

Ainda era fim de tarde e Ron já tinha milhares de panfletos na mão quando pegaram um pequeno ônibus que levou todos os alunos para o hotel onde aguardariam até a saída do barco que os levaria para o arquipélago, na quarta-feira. Com eles foram também os professores que supervisionavam a excursão.

Snape, o professor de química, estava carrancudo, como se estar ali fosse o maior castigo que ele pudera ter recebido na vida. O professor Binns, que lecionava História Geral mais parecia um fantasma de tão branco que estava e também não parecia muito feliz. Uma das poucas pessoas que parecia realmente satisfeita era a Professora de educação física, que se chamava Ninfadora Tonks e era a esposa do professor de Filosofia, Remo Lupin, que também estava muito animado.

"Muito bem, senhoras e senhores", ela falou ao microfone do microônibus, enquanto fazia o caminho para o Mar Hotel. "Até a quarta-feira ficaremos hospedados nesta cidade, como estava programado", Ginny revirou os olhos. "Quero informar que teremos uma maravilhosa noite de descanso, mas para quem quiser sair para conhecer essa bela cidade, podem formar grupos e pedir que um dos guias disponíveis do Hotel, para que os acompanhem".

"Para ocupar todo o nosso dia de amanhã, iremos a um famoso parque de diversões pela tarde e inicio da noite. Pela manhã aproveitaremos as praias e a piscina do Hotel. Partiremos para as ilhas em um navio às 15h00 de depois de amanhã. Até lá, aproveitem".

Harry se virou para Ginny, que olhava pela janela desatenta. Perdera-se em pensamentos desde que Lupin falara que eles teriam uma ótima noite de descanso.

"Ginny?"

"Oi..." virou a cabeça lentamente.

"Estava pensando se a gente não poderia sair hoje junto com o pessoal. Podemos ir conhecer o shopping que fica perto do Hotel e..."

"Como você sabe que tem um-", Harry mostrou um folder.

"Ron pegou alguns. Estava dando uma lida e vendo algo que poderíamos fazer para nos divertimos enquanto ainda está cedo".

"Boa idéia", falou sem muito ânimo. O garoto sorriu.

"Vai ser legal. Eu prometo".

"Ok".

"Ok".

Silencio mortal.

"O Ron ainda está com o braço-"

"Não", Harry interrompeu, respondendo. "Ele engessou no aeroporto. Não pode fazer muito esforço, mas vai ficar bem".

"Ok".

"Ok".

Silêncio anormalmente mortal.

Ginny voltou a olhar pela janela. Harry não tentou puxar assunto. Sinceramente não sabia o porquê dela estar tão distante, e se lembrava perfeitamente de que Ginny gostava muito dele quando era mais nova. Agora estavam noivos e ela nem ao menos conseguia ficar a vontade ao seu lado e... O ônibus parou. Acabara de estacionar em frente a um suntuoso Hotel e Harry nem duvidou que fosse adorar aquilo tudo.

**-x-**

Ginny ficou feliz ao entrar no quarto e se deparar com duas camas bastante confortáveis e a perspectiva de um bom banho, mas Hermione não parecia compartilhar com a ruiva da vontade de descansar. Ginny queria apenas dormir, esquecer o mundo e colocar a cabeça no lugar, enquanto Hermione parecia louca para conhecer a cidade com os amigos, tanto que agora andava de cima para baixo com um dicionário de Inglês-Português, pronunciando palavras que Ginny não fazia idéia do que significavam.

A ruiva não conseguia tirar a cena de Draco e a outra de mãos dadas, mesmo que soubesse que ele tinha feito aquilo de propósito, apenas pelo prazer de provocá-la. Já Hermione, finalmente abandonou o livrinho em cima da cama para entrar no banheiro com suas roupas, informando que não pretendia demorar, pois havia marcado de sair com o Ron, Harry, Neville e Parvati em menos de uma hora. Ginny agradeceu por essa excursão, porque só assim poderia ficar sozinha por um momento, coisa que estava ficando cada vez mais rara, já que ela era a futura senhora Potter.

Se os Malfoy e os Weasley eram famosos em Hogwarts, isso nem se comparava à fama de Harry Potter. Ele era uma verdadeira estrela: tinham escrito livros, feito filmes, especiais de televisão... E o garoto não que tinha feito nada de extraordinário para isso, apenas era o último membro, e único herdeiro, de uma família famosa e tradicional, além de ser o único que sobreviveu a um atentado promovido por Voldemort. Também não se pode esquecer o fato de ele ser um dos garotos mais ricos do país e ter sido eleito por três anos consecutivos o melhor partido da Europa. Isso porque tinha apenas dezessete anos, sem mencionar que Harry Potter era, em resumo, uma das futuras forças políticas do país, já que o rei Dumbledore, que não possuía herdeiros, era seu grande mentor. O que deixava bem claro o futuro da família real de Hogwarts.

Ginny se deitou na cama e fechou os olhos. Mesmo tendo falado para Harry que também iria sair com eles, pensava seriamente em voltar atrás, porque estava cansada mesmo após dormir durante toda a viagem. Tentou não pensar em mais nada. Apenas esvaziou a mente e limitou-se a tentar controlar sua respiração, seus pensamentos, relaxar e... Alguém a beijou.

Ela abriu os olhos, levara um susto, mas não tinha motivos. Reconheceu o cheiro daquele que lhe roubara o beijo, antes mesmo de confirmar quem era. Ela se afastou e encarou Malfoy. Levantou-se da cama e colocou as mãos na cintura, irritada, mas ele sorria cheio de si.

"O que está fazendo aqui?"

"Vim ver você, não é óbvio?

"Volta para a Pansy!", cuspiu as palavras, mas ele sorriu mais uma vez.

"Até parece que você quer que isso aconteça", alfinetou.

Ginny se aproximou do rapaz e não pensou duas vezes ao encher a mão e atingi-lo no rosto, com muita raiva. Draco não se abalou com a tapa e segurou-a pela mão, a mesma que usara para agredi-lo, e puxou-a para beijá-la novamente. Não resistiu. Ela nunca resistia. Era impossível. Ele era insuportável, egocêntrico, metido, um completo perdedor, mas o amava.

"Você é um louco", sussurrou.

"Eu sei".

"Não estou brincando, Malfoy!", alertou com urgência, olhando para a porta do banheiro, temendo que Hermione voltasse.

"Eu também não estou brincando".

"Malfoy..."

"Não precisa me chamar de Malfoy quando estamos sozinhos, quantas vezes vou ter que repetir?"

"É o hábito", falou rápido e baixo.

"Não importa... Bem... O que pretende fazer hoje à noite?", perguntou mudando de assunto, beijando-lhe o pescoço.

"Não tenho nada programado e...", ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu maliciosamente. "Quê?"

"Vem", segurou a mão dela e a arrastou pelo quarto.

"Quê?", tentou fincar seus pés no chão, mas ele a puxou com mais força.

"Vai ser divertido".

"Onde nós-"

"Não vou atacar você, se é o que está pensando".

"Eu não pensei em nada", mentiu.

"Claro que pensou", sorriu travesso.

"Certo, eu pensei... Mas aonde vamos?"

"Conhecer a cidade", falou com simplicidade.

"Sair assim, de noite e sozinhos?"

"É, mas se você quiser, eu posso chamar o Potter para nos fazer companhia", eles já andavam pelo corredor, tentando evitar qualquer aluno ou professor, pois não poderiam ser vistos juntos de forma alguma.

"Ora, por favor, sem ironias, Draco".

"E qual é a graça de não ser irônico com você? Adoro quando você fica furiosa comigo", falou roubando-lhe um beijo rápido. "Temos que aproveitar! Ninguém nos conhece nesse país, então vamos simplesmente agir como um casal normal, OK?"

"Tudo bem", concordou sorrindo, ao entrarem em um elevador.

Os dois passaram despercebidos pelo saguão do Hotel e entraram no primeiro táxi que viram. Draco pediu que o motorista os levasse para o Shopping mais próximo, mas o motorista olhava para os dois com uma cara de quem não havia entendido nada... E era óbvio que não tinha entendido nada.

"Eu acho que ele não fala inglês, Draco", Ginny falou baixo, como se o motorista fosse se ofender, caso escutasse.

"Eu já percebi", falou abrindo a porta do carro, agradecendo ao motorista, em inglês mesmo e arrastando Ginny de volta para o Hotel.

"E agora?", ela perguntou. "Precisamos de alguém que fale português".

"Isso eu também já percebi".

"Quer parar de me corrigir?", perguntou irritada.

"Calma, senhora Potter. Não tenho culpa se você só fala coisas obvias".

"Senhora Potter?", irritou-se. "Olha aqui, Malfoy... Para mim já chega! Por que tem que ficar provocando? Não precisa ficar me testando quando já dei provas de que a única pessoa que eu quero é você, mas se o senhor não é capaz de entender isso...", se afastou. "Vou voltar para o meu quarto e dormir! Esquecer que esse dia aconteceu na minha vida e de preferência esquecer que você existe!", virou-se e deixou o rapaz sozinho no Hall.

"Obvia, esquentadinha e... E uma Weasley!", gritou, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas no saguão. "Como pude sequer olhar para essa gryffindor falida?", perguntou-se baixinho, enquanto tomava o caminho para um dos elevadores.

**-x-**

Depois de sair do elevador e caminhar novamente por todo o corredor, Ginny entrou no quarto e bateu a porta com toda a força que tinha, fazendo Hermione pular de susto e esbarrar na mesa que tinha no quarto, levando a mão ao peito e arregalando os olhos, deixando o dicionário cair no chão.

"Quer me matar?", gritou.

"Desculpe".

Hermione suspirou e voltou a ler o dicionário, enquanto colocava as coisas dentro da bolsa que levaria ao passeio naquela noite, sem se importar com as desculpas da garota, afinal Ginny estava passando dos limites em tudo o que dizia respeito ao Malfoy.

"Você pode me esperar?", perguntou enquanto a amiga se dirigia ao lado oposto do quarto para calçar os tênis.

"Esperar?"

"Sim, eu mudei de idéia. Vou com vocês", falou, sem olhar para a amiga.

"O que o Malfoy fez?", perguntou já sabendo o motivo da mudança repentina.

"Não tem nada a ver com ele".

"Claro que tem", falou com ar de quem sabe das coisas. "Aquele loiro azedo é o único que consegue te deixar feliz, mas também é o único que consegue te deixar com essa cara".

"É tão obvio assim?", perguntou sentando-se em uma das camas.

"É", respondeu com simplicidade.

Naquele momento, Ginny se perguntou se Draco não tinha razão: ela era transparente e óbvia demais. Suspirou e abriu sua mala. Escolhei uma roupa simples, composta de uma calça jeans e camiseta branca. Depois se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro, prometendo que seria rápido e Hermione concordou.

E realmente foi muito rápido porque logo estavam no hall do Hotel, onde Harry e Ron já esperavam acompanhados por Parvati, Neville e por Luna, uma garota que pertencia ao clã da Ravenclaw e à família Lovegood. O guia que os acompanharia se chamava Rogério e lembrava e muito um garoto que estudara no colégio deles há alguns anos atrás, chamado Cedric, que fora morto por um Comensal-Bomba, que se explodiu junto com metade de uma rua.

Eles entraram em uma van e foram para o Shopping, onde pretendiam assistir a uma sessão de um filme de comédia, que tinham visto em cartaz. Todavia, ao chegarem viram que tinham muito mais opções e resolveram comprar o ingresso para a última sessão, para dar tempo de curtir um pouco mais o local antes do filme.

Primeiro eles resolveram visitar uma livraria, para satisfazer as vontades de Hermione, mas Harry logo sugeriu que eles saíssem dali, pois percebeu o quanto algumas pessoas olhavam para ele. Parecia até que o conheciam e logo ficou claro o porquê daquilo: Havia uma prateleira com lançamentos onde seu rosto estava estampado em alguns dos livros que falavam sobre sua vida, sobre seu país e na prateleira ao lado havia jornais europeus, o que significava que também tinha jornais de Hogwarts e que obviamente possuía fotos dele na primeira página.

"Que ótimo...", murmurou enraivecido.

"Calma, Harry", Neville pediu.

"Até em outro país as pessoas me conhecem", reclamou.

"Então você nunca terá problema se perder os documentos, Harry", Luna apontou sabiamente. "Onde ficam os games?", perguntou. Ron e Neville sorriram. Ela podia parecer aluada, mas sempre amenizava as coisas com seus comentários aleatórios.

Acatando a sugestão da amiga ravenclaw, todos passaram quase uma hora gastando dinheiro e jogos eletrônicos e tirando fotos adesivas. Quando finalmente se cansaram, correram para uma das praças de alimentação que ficava no piso inferior.

"O que vamos comer?", perguntou Parvati.

"Voto em McDonald's. Adoro o palhaço e a surpresa", Luna levantou a mão.

"Prefiro algo com menos gordura", Parvati cruzou os braços.

"Tava com vontade de comer pizza", Neville se meteu.

"Eu queria japonesa", Hermione e Ron falaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu como qualquer coisa", Ginny comentou entediada.

"Eu também voto na japonesa", Harry concordou com os amigos.

"E você, Rogério?", perguntou Neville.

"Também gosto muito de comida oriental, mas prefiro chinesa. Mas aconselho a todos nós decidirmos pela mesma coisa, para ficarmos juntos. Afinal vou ter que traduzir o que vocês falam para os atendentes não é mesmo?"

"Concordo", Hermione informou.

"Mas e então? O que vamos comer?", perguntou Ron.

"Vamos tirar na sorte?", Neville sugeriu.

"Não costumo ter muita sorte...", lembrou Luna. "Nunca tem o brinquedo que eu quero. Sempre está esgotado".

"Melhor não... Vamos decidir calmamente, analisando prós e contras", Rogério sugeriu muito sensato e todos começaram a dialogar.

Quase meia hora depois, eles ainda estavam parados, de pé discutindo que sushi não era melhor do que um Mcduplo e que além de tudo um Ovomaltine era mil vezes melhor do que tomar Coca-cola, mas que sem dúvida era pior do que uma pizza gigante do Misterpizza e...

"Daqui a trinta minutos começa a sessão do filme, gente. É melhor irmos logo se não nunca vamos achar lugares bons", Rogério avisou.

"Que ótimo...", Ginny resmungou.

Todos foram andando e subiram pela escada rolante que ficava em frente ao cinema. Lá esperaram alguns minutos na fila e todos compraram pipoca, refrigerantes e doces com ajuda de Rogério. Era uma tentativa desesperada para enganar um pouco a fome. Entraram na sala do cinema, se sentaram nas fileiras superiores, viram que ela lotava aos poucos e acharam maravilhosa a idéia de chegarem cedo para escolher os lugares.

Rogério sentou na ponta e ao seu lado ficou Parvati, seguida por Luna, Neville, Hermione e Ron. Harry e Ginny ficaram logo depois, e não se falaram por um segundo sequer. Ficaram mudos, sem olhar para o lado e também não entraram na conversa dos amigos, que estavam bem animados.

Esperaram mais um pouco e as luzes se apagaram, mas não por completo. O filme iria começar, mas antes veio um aviso, falando das saídas de emergência, brigada de incêndio e também para desligarem os celulares. Tudo em português, mas Rogério traduziu para que todos entendessem.

Depois vieram os trailers e um dos filmes mostrados foi Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban.

Filme que mostrava a história do garoto que havia sobrevivido a um atentado e que agora era dono de um verdadeiro império, mas que vivia fugindo da sombra do seu passado e de um prisioneiro que fugira de uma famosa cadeia de Hogwarts.

"Meu Deus, eu tinha me esquecido dessa coisa!", exclamou devido ao susto, encolhendo-se na poltrona.

Ginny não conseguiu conter um sorriso.

No trailer havia um ator bastante parecido com ele, interpretava algumas cenas que Harry nunca viveu deixando sua vida tão poética e melosa que nem ele se reconhecia. Harry se encolheu ainda mais e ajeitou a franja para cobrir a cicatriz. Não queria ser confundido com um fã desesperado dele mesmo.

Depois vieram mais trailers, incluindo alguns de filmes brasileiros, que eles não entenderam absolutamente nada, excluindo Hermione que conseguia entender algumas palavras e frases simples; e então as luzes apagaram de vez, deixando a sala mais escura, para que o filme realmente começasse.

Uma musica muito louca começou a tocar e o título do filme apareceu na tela, escrito em português e Rogério traduziu, dizendo que aquele era o título adaptado para a língua do Brasil. Começaram a mostrar algumas imagens enquanto os nomes dos atores passavam nos créditos iniciais, mas Harry parou de prestar atenção quando sentiu alguém pegar em sua mão. Não precisou pensar duas vezes para saber de quem era. Virou-se para Ginny com uma cara de quem não entende muito bem o que está acontecendo e ela sorriu.

"Pensei que estivesse me evitando", falou o garoto, muito baixo.

"E eu estava mesmo", confessou. Harry riu. Ginny conseguia ser engraçada mesmo quando falava coisas que pudesse feri-lo. "Mas tomei uma decisão e não vou ficar esperando por algo que sei que não vai acontecer".

"O que..."

"Eu vou me casar com você, certo?"

"O que te fez..."

"Não que eu não quisesse antes... Só não gostei de não ter sido consultada", comunicou tentando manter os pensamentos longe de Malfoy.

"Sinto muito por ter agido sem te falar e...", ela o interrompeu com um beijo.

Se ela queria tirar o Malfoy de sua cabeça, que fosse o mais rápido possível e sua chance estava literalmente bem ao lado. Harry correspondeu ao beijo e nem se importou com o resto. Não queria saber se estava perdendo o começo do filme e também nem ligou para os protestos dos colegas ao lado, que não estavam entendendo nada do filme... Pois ele era dublado... _Em português_.

Meia hora depois eles saíam frustrados da sala de cinema, sem ter entendido nada do começo do filme, mesmo com as tentativas de Rogério traduzir simultaneamente. Na verdade ele acabou ficando rouco e eles saíram da sessão antes mesmo do filme começar a ter graça. Harry e Ginny nem ao menos entenderam o porquê de terem sido arrastados para fora da sala e só se deram conta das caras mal-humoradas de todos quando já estavam do lado de fora, com as luzes acesas.

"O filme era dublado?", perguntou Harry.

"Sim, era! Não assistiu o comecinho?", Parvati perguntou irritada.

"Na verdade não", confessou, corando.

Só então perceberam que ele e Ginny estavam de mãos dadas, o que nunca havia acontecido, a não ser quando Harry tentava arrastá-la para dentro do avião, naquela manhã.

"Então vejo que nesse dia cheio de azar, alguém saiu no lucro", Ron falou meio irritado, meio divertido. "Porque para mim foi um terror! Quebrei um braço, não comi nada no jantar, a não ser pipoca e ainda por cima tentei assistir um filme dublado em uma língua que nem sei para onde vai!"

"Calma, gente", Rogério amenizou. "A viagem só está começando. Amanhã vocês vão se divertir muito, eu garanto. Por isso é melhor voltarmos para o Hotel. Lá vocês podem jantar o que quiserem e depois precisam dormir para acordarem dispostos amanhã".

"Não vejo a hora de ir conhecer as praias", Harry falou feliz e Ginny sorriu amarelo.

Em seus sonhos ela conhecia as praias com Malfoy... Ia para as ilhas e ficava ao lado de Draco, mas ele não deixara escolha para ela. Namorar escondido e não poder viver como queria ela aceitava perfeitamente bem, mas ele passara dos limites naquele dia e a tirara do sério. Se ele podia ficar com a Pansy então ela podia ficar com o Harry e não tinha mais discussão. Se Malfoy não aceitasse o problema era dele... Só dele e...

Ela ia continuaria procurando uma forma de se enganar e falhando miseravelmente em todas as tentativas. Apenas pensava na idiotice que acabara de cometer enquanto voltavam para o Mar Hotel na van, com Harry ao seu lado, segurando sua mão e com a cabeça encostada em seu ombro.

Estava perdida. E fora ela própria que se metera naquele labirinto.

* * *

**N/A.:** Final da Parte I dessa insanidade. Comentários, por favor. Eu mereço *cara de pidona*


	2. PARTE II

**

* * *

APENAS MAIS UM CLICHÊ DE UM CONTO SEM FADAS**

**PARTE II**

**

* * *

  
**

Acordar no dia seguinte não foi tarefa fácil para Ginny, porque seus olhos não queriam se abrir. Estava tão cansada que aquela cama parecia ser o lugar mais perfeito do mundo para passar o dia inteiro, mas não conseguiria dormir novamente com Hermione chamando-a a cada dois minutos, dizendo que já estava tarde.

Por curiosidade, pegou seu relógio de pulso para checar o horário e apenas constatou que não era nenhuma mentira ou exagero da cunhada: já passava do meio dia. Levantou-se no susto e viu a amiga, que já estava pronta para sair, assistindo televisão, que passava um programa totalmente em português, e comendo Ruffles com Coca-Cola.

"Bom dia, Bela Adormecida", cumprimentou sem tirar os da TV.

"Quando você falou que era tarde realmente não estava brincando", falou atrapalhada com o zíper da mala.

"Bem... Das primeiras vezes eu estava", confessou. "Chamei para tomar café, mas você nem se mexeu".

"Caramba... Estava cansada mesmo. Ainda estou", falou bocejando.

"É melhor que você vá tomar um banho e de arrumar. Vamos sair daqui à uma hora para o parque, esqueceu?", Hermione se levantou e jogou o pacote de batatas vazio no lixeiro.

"E a praia?", perguntou a ruiva, ainda desnorteada.

"Praia?", um ar de riso se formou na face de Hermione. "Bem... Foi a segunda tentativa de te acordar. Já fomos conhecer a praia. É bem perto daqui, mas você não quis e ficou dormindo".

"Essa viagem está se saindo um verdadeiro pesadelo", pensou alto.

"Mas ontem não pareceu ser um pesadelo para você e Harry", sentou-se na cama de Ginny, de frente para ela.

Ginny suspirou.

"Não sei onde estava com a cabeça", murmurou aflita.

"Estava com ela no lugar certo e onde sempre deveria ter estado. Será que não vê que é a coisa certa a se fazer? Você e o Harry foram feitos um para-"

"Isso era antes, Mione", interrompeu. "Antes de eu me apaixonar pelo Draco. Eu ainda gosto do Harry, mas não é a mesma coisa, você sabe. Só que eu também sei que não existe futuro para um Weasley e um Malfoy juntos".

"Esse tem que ser seu pensamento, minha amiga. Não adianta dar murro em ponta de faca, porque é impossível manter esse relacionamento em segredo para sempre", Ginny suspirou mais uma vez.

"Vou tomar banho".

"Vista uma roupa leve, porque está fazendo muito calor hoje", aconselhou.

"Certo".

No Hall do Hotel, Ron e Harry conversavam sobre o andamento da viagem, e tinham pontos de vista totalmente diferentes. Assim como Ginny, Ron estava na maior maré de azar que já tivera na história de sua vida. Antes mesmo de embarcar no avião quebrara o braço, agora estava andando com um gesso e assim ficaria por pelo menos um mês. No dia anterior quase morreu de fome e ainda por cima teve que ver um filme em uma língua que não fazia o menor sentido para ele, enquanto a sala do cinema inteira ria de se acabar, ele ficara emburrado pelo fato de Hermione não ligar para as tentativas dele para melhorar um pouco a situação deles dentro da sala de cinema. Queria ter esquecido um pouco o filme para namorarem, mas ela estava tentando entender o que os atores falavam... A vida era muito injusta.

"Estou amando essa viagem", Harry falava com um ar sonhador.

"Acho que você é um cara sortudo. Finalmente parece que minha irmã se tocou que é sua noiva agora".

"É, eu sei. Se bem que eu acho que realmente não agi certo em combinar com seus pais o casamento e deixá-la totalmente fora da decisão".

"Vocês iam acabar juntos mesmo, Harry. Você só quis adiantar um pouquinho, porque sinceramente, desde que ela te viu pela primeira vez que ela é louca por você".

"_Era_ louca, você quer dizer. Não sei sobre o que ela ainda sente por mim e... Como eu odeio esse cara", seu tom de voz repentinamente se tornou agressivo.

"Ah?", Ron olhou para a direção em que Harry fixara os olhos. Era Malfoy, vestido todo de preto, mesmo com o calor infernal que estava fazendo naquela tarde.

"A vontade que eu tenho é de matá-lo, sabia?"

"Você e metade do Clã da Gryffindor, meu amigo. Os Malfoy são influentes membros da Slytherin, o ódio que temos por eles é genético", Ron falou com ar sabe tudo.

"Cara..."

"Quê?"

"Acho que você está convivendo demais com a Hermione".

O ruivo sorriu sem graça.

O tempo não demorou a passar e eles logo estavam desembarcando em frente ao parque de diversões, para o que prometia ser uma tarde de muita alegria e diversão, mas Ginny sabia que não ia ser tão divertido assim, porque afinal a maré de azar dela não seria perfeita se permitisse que ela finalmente tivesse um dia feliz. Por isso, já estava conformada e preparada para a possibilidade de uma nova tragédia acontecer, mas não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ver a animação dos colegas ao chegarem ao lugar.

Até ela ficou um pouco mais animada com o ambiente. Era um grande espaço aberto, cheio de coisas para fazer. Havia um corredor de lojas onde podiam se distrair com os vários games e também havia um campo para shows, além de uma praça de alimentação enorme e de vários brinquedos, que iam desde a tradicional roda gigante, até aqueles que fazem o estômago de qualquer pessoa girar só de olhar.

Ela não podia negar: estava se divertindo.

Junto com Harry, Ron e Hermione rodou por cada uma das atrações do parque até ficar tão tonta que mal conseguia andar, mas não parava de sorrir. Em nenhum momento, desde que entrara no parque pensara em Draco, até que o viu sentado em uma das lanchonetes, com Pansy. Seu estômago embrulhou e ela virou as costas, antes de poder ver o olhar de desprezo que o rapaz lançou para ela e Harry.

Ginny não sabia, mas a notícia de que ela e Harry tinham voltado a ficar bem chegara aos ouvidos de Draco e ele não gostou nem um pouco da história. Se a ruiva esquentada queria uma guerra, ela teria uma guerra, até porque não iria deixar barato. Se ela podia ficar com o Potter, por que ele não podia ficar com Pansy? Nada mais justo...

"Vamos dançar?", perguntou tentando agir como se não tivesse visto a cena.

"Dançar?", perguntou Harry, confuso.

"É! Eu vi uma daquelas máquinas de dança ali na parte de jogos eletrônicos. Vamos, por favor", pediu manhosa.

"OK, sem problemas", respondeu. "Vocês querem acompanhar a gente?"

"Eu estou com fome", informou Ron.

"Eu também", Hermione concordou. "Não almocei, só comi batata frita".

"Certo, a gente vai e encontra vocês daqui a pouco na praça de alimentação, combinado?", Harry perguntou.

"Sem problemas por mim", Ron concordou. "Mas vamos logo, Mione", ele segurou a mão da namorada com a sua mão boa e a conduziu por entre mesas e cadeiras.

Harry, que segurava uma mão de Ginny, colocou sua outra mão sobre a dela.

"Queria te agradecer por esse dia", falou feliz.

"Não precisa agradecer. Também estou me divertindo muito e..."

"Não é só por isso. Na verdade eu te agradeço por estar me dando uma chance", Ginny sorriu, sem conseguir esconder a tristeza.

"Não precisa agradecer... Vamos!", ela correu na direção dos jogos, tentando disfarçar seus conflitos internos.

Não precisaram de um minuto para comprovar aquilo que qualquer um já sabia. Não era preciso ser adivinho para prever que Harry não se daria nada bem na dança, mas ele se divertiu. Principalmente quando tentava imitar os passos que Ginny fazia. Ela finalmente parecia estar feliz e o garoto não se importava se estava fazendo papel de palhaço e dançando mal na frente de muita gente. Ela estava sorrindo e isso era o que importava.

"Imagina se os jornais de Hogwarts publicam uma foto sua dançando isso, Potter?", Harry gelou. Era Malfoy.

"Acho que ia dar uma estremecida na sua reputação. Como você dança mal", Pansy completou, rindo.

"Cala a boca, loiro azedo!", Ginny gritou, parando de dançar. As setinhas continuavam subindo e ela nem se importava se perderia o jogo.

"Ora, ora Weasley... Eu não era tão azedo até algum tempo atrás", falou encarando-a diretamente nos olhos e ela estacou. Estava pisando em terreno perigoso e o rapaz parecia não se importar se o segredo deles corria risco.

"Harry...", Ginny chamou o garoto, que encarava o loiro com tanta fúria que parecia tentar matá-lo com os olhos. "Vamos para onde Ron e Mione estão. Não vale a pena discutir com esse cara", falando isso ela segurou a mão do noivo e virou as costas para aquele que era o verdadeiro dono de seu coração.

Foi naquele momento que Ginny pensou pela primeira vez, desde que o vira com Pansy no dia anterior, que não havia volta. Os dois sentaram-se junto a Ron e Hermione, que dividiam uma pizza média de calabresa e tomavam refrigerantes.

"Vocês querem?", ele perguntou.

"Não, obrigada", Ginny respondeu triste.

"Valeu cara, estou sem fome. Vou só tomar uma Coca-Cola, para ver se consigo engolir o imbecil do Malfoy, que está entalado em minha garganta", Hermione parou de comer e olhou para Ginny, que parecia muito abalada. Suspirou, mas não falou nada.

Harry levantou-se para pedir o refrigerante, enquanto Ron continuava a comer e Hermione olhava para Ginny, que parecia estar em outro mundo, enquanto observava com grande interesse o céu com poucas nuvens. Seus cotovelos apoiados na mesa e as mãos segurando o queixo... Um olhar vago e uma expressão triste. Ron não percebeu absolutamente nada e Hermione resolveu agir antes que parasse de comer e notasse.

"Ginny, vem aqui comigo? Queria muito te mostrar uma coisa".

"Hum?"

"Vem!", Hermione se levantou de sua cadeira e Ron acompanhou a namorada dar a volta na mesa e segurar a amiga pelo pulso.

"Aonde você vai?", perguntou.

"Dar uma volta com a Ginny".

"Mas o Harry..."

"Você e o Harry ficam aqui. Nós voltamos rápido".

"Mione o que..." Ginny tentou falar, mas se calou quando a amiga já arrastava ela para longe da praça de alimentação.

Andaram um pouco até chegarem perto do campo aberto, com um gramado verde e bem aparado, onde geralmente montavam palcos para shows no parque. Sentaram-se no chão e Ginny ficou a encarar Hermione como se perguntasse o porquê daquilo tudo. Já lendo essa pergunta na expressão da ruiva ela antecipou a resposta.

"Estava na cara que você estava abalada. Foi o Malfoy de novo, eu sei, mas o que aconteceu?", Ginny desviou o olhar.

"Acho que não tem mais jeito", confessou tristemente.

"Ainda bem, não?", perguntou Hermione, de forma dura.

"Não seja tão cruel, Mione".

"Não é crueldade".

"Claro que é. Imagina que a partir de hoje ficasse terminantemente proibido o relacionamento entre os Estrangeiros e Gryffindors... Sendo assim você e meu irmão não poderiam ficar juntos e..."

"Mas isso não é algo possível e..."

"Suponha apenas!", ela interrompeu. "Imagine que isso virasse lei. Imaginou? Você deixaria de gostar dele, só porque é proibido?"

"Ginny... É diferente".

"Claro que não é!", ela falou mais alto do que pretendia.

"Tente ficar calma".

"Não dá, Mione", os olhos dela começaram a ficar marejados. "Eu adoro o Malfoy. Não vou deixar de gostar dele só por conta de uma briga boba, porque eu sei que o motivo foi idiota, mas ele parece furioso comigo".

"E para piorar você agora desfila com o Harry, de mãos dadas, exibindo esse anel no seu dedo".

"Não estou exibindo nada..."

"Mas será que o Malfoy pensa assim?", perguntou.

"Estou com medo de perdê-lo. Não quero me casar com o Harry, Mione. Eu até gostaria, se não gostasse tanto de outra pessoa".

"Gina... Veja... Não, por favor, pare de chorar", pediu ao ver que a amiga não conseguia mais segurar as lágrimas. "Nunca pensei que te diria isso, mas... Eu não queria que você insistisse com o Malfoy, só que..."

"Eu gosto tanto dele, Mione".

"Eu sei, e é por isso que me dói no coração dizer que não é certo você continuar aceitando o que foi imposto a você. Se você se casar com o Harry nenhum dos dois vai ser feliz e eu não quero isso".

"Mione..."

"Eu odeio o Malfoy, mas se você acha que pode ser feliz com ele, mesmo tendo que viver um romance às escondidas, quem sou eu para contrariar?", perguntou.

"O problema é que eu acho que ele não quer mais nada comigo... Ele está com a Pansy e..."

"E você está usando um anel de noivado _e_ está com o Harry, no entanto está chorando pelo Malfoy".

"Será que ele realmente só está querendo me provocar e está usando a Pansy?"

"Você costumava ser mais esperta", falou rolando os olhos. "Ginny, se eu fosse você eu perguntaria, ou tentaria esquecer essa história de vez e ficaria com o Harry, que é uma excelente pessoa, mas acho que essa segunda hipótese não será boa para ninguém. Não quero ver você e o Harry infeliz".

"Eu sei", falou enxugando as lágrimas.

"Vamos voltar. A gente passa no banheiro, você lava o rosto e arruma a maquiagem de novo. Ninguém vai notar que você quase desidratou de tanto chorar por causa daquele idiota", Ginny sorriu.

Quando as duas chegaram à mesa, Harry e Ron já haviam terminado os refrigerantes e apenas esperavam por elas, mas não pareciam chateados.

"Demoraram", comentou Ron.

"Tem certas coisas que não falamos na frente de vocês, certo?", revidou Hermione.

"Sei, sei... O que vamos fazer agora?"

"Vamos à roda gigante", sugeriu Harry.

"Boa idéia!", acatou Hermione, segurando a mão de Ron e começando a andar rápido. Queria que Ginny ficasse um pouco a sós com Harry para, quem sabe, conseguirem conversar direito.

Eles foram passando pelo parque e encontrando rostos conhecidos na fila de outros brinquedos, que Ron ficou enjoado só de olhar o tanto que giravam. Ginny mais uma vez avistou Draco e Pansy, mas virou o rosto e procurou imaginar que ele só estava fazendo aquilo para provocá-la e nada mais.

Chegaram à roda gigante, que por sorte não estava com fila, e logo subiram nas cestinhas. Ron sentou-se com Hermione e Harry com Ginny. À medida que subiam podiam avistar todo o parque e boa parte da paisagem da cidade ao redor. A imagem era muito bonita e fez Ginny suspirar. Seus cabelos balançavam com o vento e Harry só conseguia admirá-la, sem falar nenhuma palavra.

"Tá olhando o quê?", ela perguntou ao ver que Harry parecia um bobo.

"Você é linda", falou, sem demonstrar inibição. Ginny ficou vermelha.

"Obrigada", respondeu sem graça.

"Ginny, eu amo você", falou de uma vez só, juntando as palavras.

Ela quase engasgou.

"Obrigada", respondeu de novo e se arrependeu. "Quero dizer... Não queria dizer isso. Quero dizer..."

"Não precisa dizer que me ama também, porque você estaria mentindo".

"Harry..."

"Não sei onde foi que você deixou o que sentia por mim no passado, mas quero que fique sabendo que vou fazer o que estiver ao meu alcance para encontrar esse sentimento. Sei que ainda existe, só está perdido em algum lugar".

Ginny suspirou. Harry parecia ser uma pessoa sem tato na maior parte do tempo, mas tinha momentos em que ele era tão doce e gentil que não era nem um pouco justo tratá-lo como ela estava fazendo nos últimos tempos. Ela fazia uma avaliação mental bastante rápida sobre o que estava acontecendo na tentativa de encontrar uma solução. Se contasse para ele que não queria se casar realmente, o faria sofrer... E ele não merecia isso. Se casasse com ele, mesmo ainda tendo Malfoy na cabeça, provavelmente o faria sofrer também... E ele não merecia da mesma forma. Era complicado. Muito complicado.

Ela só voltou à realidade quando sentiu um arrepio ao ser beijada no pescoço, e em seguida o garoto segurou seu rosto entre as mãos e a beijou. Ela não tentou resistir, porque sabia que era inútil e para piorar a situação, pegou-se pensando que, sim... Ela queria aquele beijo.

Ginny chegou até a imaginar que sua maré de azar estava ficando para trás, quando ouviu alguém gritando na cestinha da frente. Era Hermione, mas não conseguiram descobrir o que tinha acontecido. Harry olhou para ela, como se perguntasse o que estava havendo, mas ela só conseguiu balançar a cabeça negando que tivesse conhecimento.

Quando chegaram ao solo, desceram da cesta, assim como Ron e Hermione já tinham feito, e eles notaram que a roupa da garota não estava tão branca como deveria estar... Na verdade parecia bastante suja e fedida.

"Mione o que..."

"Ele vomitou em mim!", ela gritou, dando pulinhos e balançando as mãos.

"Isso é tão...", Ginny começou, fazendo cara de nojo.

"Desculpa!", Ron pediu. "Eu fiquei enjoado..."

"Você pelo menos poderia ter virado para o outro lado!", ela falou quase chorando de raiva.

"Mione, nós daremos um jeito. Vamos ao banheiro", Ginny pediu, pegando na mão da amiga. Hermione não contestou.

"Rony, vem comigo. Eu tive uma idéia", Harry chamou o amigo e seguiram em direção à área de jogos.

Hermione e Ginny entraram no banheiro e ela tirou a camisa completamente suja e jogou no lixo. Estava com outra camiseta por baixo, mas era muito fina e não teria coragem de sair andando com ela pelo parque.

"O que eu faço?", perguntou ela chorosa, tentando limpar a calça jeans, que não estava tão suja, mas a mancha não saía de jeito nenhum.

Naquele momento o celular de Ginny tocou e ela atendeu mal humorada, mas em seguida sorriu. Pediu a Hermione um momento e saiu do banheiro, voltando segundos depois com uma camiseta branca, que tinha a logomarca do parque.

"Ron mandou para você", disse estendendo a camisa para a amiga. "E disse que depois te dá outra igual a que ele estragou". Hermione sorriu.

"Não é que ele pode ser sensível às vezes?", falou meio boba, colocando a camisa.

"Meu irmão é um tapado, mas é um amor", Ginny comentou, não se sentindo nem um pouco culpada por omitir que a idéia era do Harry e que ele pedira para não contar nada a Hermione.

"Estou quase novinha em folha. Vamos!" falou animada. "Pelo menos a camisa cobre a mancha da calça".

Quando elas saíram do banheiro ela abraçou o namorado e pediu desculpas por ter gritado com ele. Ginny beijou Harry no rosto e agradeceu baixinho pela idéia que ele tivera.

"Não foi nada. Só não queria que o Rony tivesse mais uma tragédia nessa viagem. Ele não está com muita sorte ultimamente", Ginny suspirou, entrelaçando sua mão à de Harry.

"Eu também não estava com muita sorte, mas parece que as coisas vão mudar", ela comentou e o garoto sorriu.

"No que depender de mim você sempre será a pessoa mais feliz do universo", falou abraçando-a, enquanto faziam o caminho rumo à saída do parque, pois tinham acabado de ouvir o anúncio dizendo que o microônibus os aguardava no estacionamento.

**-x-**

Na manhã seguinte estavam todos prontos para partir, com suas malas e mochilas no Hall do hotel que mal tiveram tempo de aproveitar, mas Ginny estava feliz com a perspectiva de saírem dali, pois, assim como boa parte dos viajantes, mal podia esperar a hora de pegarem o barco e partirem para o arquipélago.

Harry não estava no hall, pois fora comprar uma edição do jornal de Hogwarts na lojinha do Hotel, que estava cheia de objetos regionais e artesanatos para vender. Ficou tentado a comprar um jogo de xadrez feito de casca de coco, mas não queria carregar a bagagem com coisas que sabia que não ia usar. Pagou pelo jornal e saiu da loja, não ficando admirado por descobrir que estava na primeira página, com uma fotografia imensa de sua tentativa de fuga dos repórteres. A matéria continuava em outras três páginas do jornal, ilustrada por outras enormes imagens suas, correndo, segurando a mão da noiva.

"Acho que eles realmente nunca vão nos deixar em paz", falou mostrando o jornal para Ron assim que o encontrou. O rapaz leu a manchete em voz alta.

"_Harry Potter fugiu de repórteres._ Legal! Ficou bonito nessa foto, Harry... Está com uma cara de que está escondendo algo. Eles vão ter muito assunto para comentar até a festa".

"Citaram você também".

"Eu vi. Sou um _delinqüente juvenil que partiu para agressão_. Nem se deram ao trabalho de colocar uma fotografia minha e eu quebrei um braço!"

"Esqueçam o que está acontecendo em Hogwarts, por favor! Nossa realidade aqui está bem pior", Ginny falou irritada.

Harry a abraçou e ela ficou feliz com aquele gesto.

Pouco depois já tinham colocado as malas no ônibus e partiram para um clube de iates, de onde zarparia um barco grande e confortável o suficiente para todo o grupo. Colocaram as malas no interior da embarcação e a viagem seguiu em frente. O sol brilhava preguiçoso entre as nuvens daquela manhã, mas logo seus poucos raios foram encobertos por nuvens de chuva, quando chegaram a alto mar.

O tempo estava abafado e o não existia vento. A única coisa que os refrescava era o fato do barco estar em movimento, fazendo com que uma leve brisa atingisse os viajantes, que afastavam o calor da forma que podiam. Uns tomavam sucos de frutas tropicais enquanto outros se abanavam com pedaços de papel. Alguns dos garotos seguiram o exemplo de um dos tripulantes do barco e tiraram suas camisas... Draco foi um deles.

Duas horas depois Harry estava desejando imensamente que tivesse comprado o jogo de xadrez que vira na lojinha do Hotel, pois pelo menos assim teriam algo para fazer. O tempo estava horrível, a viagem estava mais tediosa que a aula de História do professor Binns e definitivamente não havia absolutamente nada para fazer, a não ser olhar quilômetros intermináveis de muita água e céu nublado.

"Linda paisagem", Harry resmungou, sentado no chão do convés.

"Se o tempo estivesse melhor com certeza poderíamos apreciar uma bela paisagem", Hermione, que estava sentada ao seu lado, ainda agarrada lendo o dicionário, comentou.

"É... Possivelmente", o garoto pensou alto.

"Mudando de assunto... E a Ginny?", ela perguntou.

"Não sei. Mas com certeza não foi muito longe", falou abrindo os braços e indicando o local em que eles estavam. "Acho que não tem como isso aqui ficar pior".

"É...", Hermione se levantou e deu uma olhada rápida pelo ambiente, procurando pelo Malfoy, mas ficou tranqüila quando viu que ele estava deitado em uma espreguiçadeira, aparentemente dormindo. "Parece que agora está tudo..."

Mal concluiu sua frase o céu desabou em uma forte chuva tropical.

"Retiro o que eu disse", Harry comentou rindo.

Hermione gargalhou e Ron também, tentando proteger seu braço engessado das gotas grossas que caíam.

Draco também sorriu, ao longe. Seus olhos não encontraram Ginny, mas seu sorriso era de deboche... Não por conta do que estava acontecendo e sim pelo que tinha feito. Sabia que era culpado por aqueles dois terem se entendido e sabia que era o único que poderia mudar aquela situação.

**-x-**

Ainda demoraram a chegar ao arquipélago, mas no momento em que isso aconteceu a torrencial chuva de verão já havia cessado e ninguém mais precisou se preocupar com cabelos e penteados desmanchados, a não ser uma garota, chamada Ana, que pertencia ao clã da Hufflepuff a, pois ela reclamava que havia esquecido a chapinha e o secador no hotel e que agora seu cabelo ficaria arruinado por quase duas semanas.

Problema de verdade enfrentaria Ron, que apesar dos seus cuidados acabara com o gesso molhado e precisava trocar com urgência, pois já estava começando a cheirar estranho.

Ficariam em uma pousada, pois na ilha principal não existia nenhum hotel muito grande, mas era um lugar aconchegante. Assim que entrou em seu quarto, tudo o que Harry desejava era tomar um banho quente e dormir até o dia seguinte, torcendo para que o sol estivesse forte o suficiente para torrá-lo. Queria se divertir e finalmente ter paz naquela viagem com a sua noiva.

Ao menos, quando ele abriu os olhos na manhã seguinte, um de seus desejos fora atendido, porque o sol brilhava com muita força e o mar parecia mais azul do que ele achava que fosse possível. Da janela de seu quarto, podia vislumbrar uma das mais maravilhosas vistas do mundo.

Tomou banho, acordou o amigo e esperou que Ron se arrumasse para que descessem para tomar café. O dia transcorreu tranqüilo. Tranqüilo demais para parecer real e, por volta do horário do almoço, Harry chegou a acreditar que estava sonhando, quando ouviu dos lábios da garota que amava que ela precisava dele também.

Não poderia ser real, mas se estava acontecendo, então melhor aproveitaria se acreditasse que realmente era realidade. Resolveu se deixar levar por aquele milagre muito bem vindo, que deixou a maré de azar dos quatro gryffindors para trás.

No início da segunda semana, após o almoço da segunda-feira foi anunciado que fariam uma trilha nova, já que nos dias anteriores caminharam por diversos lugares, voltaram a andar de barco e até mergulharam para avistar um navio naufragado. A cada dia uma novidade surgia, mas começou a parecer que as novidades eram sempre iguais e, final das contas, sempre faziam as mesmas coisas, só que de forma diferente e muitos do grupo já estavam cansados de tanto sol, mar, areia branca, danças exóticas e água de coco.

Mas ainda havia um grupo que estava bastante satisfeito com tudo o que estava acontecendo e aproveitavam a viagem da melhor forma que podiam, principalmente tentando esquecer o que tinha acontecido antes de pisarem na ilha.

Poucos resolveram participar da trilha de aventura, porque a maioria preferiu velejar, mas o pequeno grupo que resolveu participar não parecia disposto a trabalhar em equipe, porque era impossível fazer com que um Malfoy, dois Weasley, um Potter e uma Granger se entendessem, mesmo com as tentativas frustradas das irmãs Patil e de Luna Lovegood; até porque Pansy Parkinson sempre colocava argumentos quentes demais incentivando o bate boca.

A trilha de aventura consistia em uma competição de velocidade, que duraria o tempo que fosse necessário para uma equipe chegar ao ponto demarcado. E a divisão dos grupos não foi feita por afinidades, até porque se assim fosse, o Malfoy já estaria voltando para a pousada por não ser aceito em nenhum dos grupos.

O guia que os acompanhava se chamava Sérgio, nascido e criado na ilha, filho de um médico voluntário americano e de uma médica do exército, transferida para ilha antes do nascimento do rapaz. Era alto e queimado pelo sol. Possuía cabelos curtos e castanhos claros que combinavam perfeitamente com seus olhos cor de mel. Ele pediu que os garotos fizessem um círculo.

"Muito bem, farei o sorteio", ele pegou um saquinho marrom de dentro de sua mochila. "Muito bem..."

Ele pegou um galho partido e começou a desenhar uma espécie de tabela na terra úmida, no meio da mata que não era muito fechada. Em seguida balançou o saquinho marrom e pediu que três pessoas tirassem bolinhas pequenas e isopor.

Ele deixara apenas nove bolinhas, divididas em grupos de três cores.

"Vermelhas, azuis e a verdes, então pela primeira parte do sorteio... Ronald Weasley, no vermelho. Ginevra Weasley, grupo azul e Hermione Granger no verde. Certo. Segunda parte. Podem pegar as bolinhas", pediu, dirigindo-se outros três aventureiros, balançando o saquinho mais uma vez.

"Grupo vermelho Parvati Patil... Pansy também fica no grupo vermelho e Padma... Verde".

Ainda restavam três pessoas para o sorteio e havia duas vagas para o grupo azul e uma para o verde. Ron estava aliviado por Malfoy não ficar em seu grupo, em compensação teria que aturar Pansy, mas isso era suportável. Temia por Hermione e sua irmã, porque uma das duas ficaria com o slytherin no grupo e isso não era nada bom.

"Ok, último sorteio... Grupo no azul fica o Draco Malfoy e... Harry Potter. No verde…"

Ginny e Harry não ouviram mais nada. Parecia que um balde enorme e cheio de água gelada fora jogado em cima deles sem piedade alguma. Trabalhar em grupo não era uma tarefa fácil... Principalmente aturando o Draco Malfoy.

Ao término do sorteio, cada um recebeu um lenço na cor da bolinha que amarrou em alguma parte do corpo. Harry prendeu o seu no braço, Ginny amarrou os cabelos e Malfoy prendeu o seu na mochila que carregava.

Os demais grupos também amarraram as tiras de pano e começaram a receber instruções de Sérgio.

"O tempo máximo para completar a primeira fase é de duas horas, certo? Vocês terão que encontrar um pequeno envelope que escondemos. Existem três envelopes e cada um na cor do grupo que estão. Os locais onde cada um deverá procurar são no último lugar em que vocês poderiam pensar que está. Ao final das duas horas vocês precisam voltar para a pousada porque já é o horário em que o sol se põe. Boa sorte, nessa primeira fase vocês não serão acompanhados por um guia, porque as trilhas são simples e bem abertas. Além do mais eu posso ver mais do que vocês imaginam".

Os grupos se olharam. Pareciam se perguntar se já podiam começar a procurar o bendito envelope e Sérgio percebeu isso, pois no momento seguinte...

"Podem ir!"

A competição começou.

**-x-**

"Não é por aí", Draco falou muito sério.

"Então aponte uma solução melhor, senhor sabe tudo", Harry se irritou.

"Eu passei dez minutos tentando falar sobre o que deveríamos fazer, mas o menino celebridade só queria saber de mostrar para a ruiva nojenta que sabia alguma coisa sobre trilhas. E sabe-tudo é aquela fedida da sua amiga Estrangeira".

"Não provoca, Malfoy...", Harry tentou se conter.

"Você que começou, Potter!"

"Quietos! A gente ainda não saiu do canto e já passou quase meia hora!"

"Fica quieta, garota, a conversa é entre eu e o..."

"A conversa é entre todos nós, Malfoy! Vamos tentar falar a mesma língua por um minuto que seja?", ela perguntou

"Não posso conviver com o Potter".

"Faço minhas as suas palavras, mas com um agravante para o seu lado", Harry puxou Gina para perto, segurando-a pela cintura. "Nós dois estamos juntos nessa e falamos a mesma língua, diferentemente de você, que só sabe agredir. Então Malfoy, é dois contra um".

"Parem com isso!", ela se afastou de Harry. "Quer saber? Vou procurar sozinha. Fiquem aí discutindo".

Ela pegou sua mochila, que estava no chão e seguiu uma trilha bastante larga que ia para a direita. Quando a ruiva já estava longe, Harry também pegou sua mochila, encarando Malfoy. Estava furioso.

"Vamos", falou seco.

"Você acha mesmo", Malfoy começou. "Que a Weasley está cem por cento do seu lado?", ele perguntou com malícia no tom de voz.

Harry parou de andar e voltou-se para seu inimigo, que sorria de forma descarada.

"Claro que tenho! Por ela colocaria minha mão no fogo, principalmente sabendo que ela jamais te ajudaria".

"Cuidado para não se queimar, Potter", em seguida Malfoy apressou o passo.

Harry fez o mesmo.

Era mais difícil do que imaginavam. Não a tarefa, ou a trilha, mas a convivência. Sem dúvida era a pior parte daquele jogo. Malfoy sempre provocando, Harry tentando não revidar, mas não era sempre que conseguia. Ginny ficava escutando e por vezes tentava esfriar as brigas, mas na maioria falhava miseravelmente.

Com quinze minutos para o fim da prova e sem achar o maldito envelope azul, eles começaram a regressar para a praia, culpando uns aos outros por terem falhado na primeira parte do jogo.

Harry só conseguia pensar que Hermione encontrara a sua pista em menos de dez minutos, assim como Ron. Ou quem sabe eles também estivessem com azar. Harry sempre soube que juntos eles eram um grupo imbatível, mas separados não conseguiam fazer muita coisa e agora cada um estava em um grupo. Gostaria de saber se apenas ele fracassara daquela forma vergonhosa.

Chegaram à pousada e perceberam que os outros grupos já estavam lá. O tempo se esgotara no exato instante em que Harry, Ginny e Malfoy colocaram os pés no assoalho de madeira da aconchegante instalação.

Avistaram Hermione sentada ao lado do seu grupo, em torno de um papel verde. Ron, Pansy e Parvati estavam concentrados em um papel vermelho... Harry estava constatado aquilo que mais temia: apenas ele fracassou.

"Chegaram em cima da hora", falou Sérgio, mostrando o envelope azul aos três. "Pensei que não iam matar a charada".

Harry olhou de soslaio para Ginny e ela também parecia não ter entendido. Malfoy se adiantou e pegou o envelope, mal humorado.

"Desde quando estávamos com dez minutos de prova que eu tentei avisar aos dois que tínhamos que voltar, porque aqui seria o último lugar em que pensaríamos em procurar, mas o casalzinho não me escuta, então parei de insistir", falou irritado. Começando a abrir o envelope.

Sérgio sorriu.

"Tentem conversar mais e se agredir menos. Um grupo não funciona se não estiver em sintonia", ele deu uma batidinha no ombro de Harry. "Agora vocês têm pistas para começar. Podem dar a partida quando quiserem, só não aconselho a saírem sozinhos por trilhas desconhecidas. As que vocês andaram hoje nós já tínhamos visitado semana passada, por isso deixei que ficassem sozinhos, mas se tiver alguma trilha que não conheçam, por favor, avisem que um guia vai com vocês.

Os três concordaram. Seguiram para o restaurante da pousada, que era pequeno e simples. Sentaram-se em uma mesa e começaram a discutir sobre o que fariam, enquanto liam o papel.

"Temos que encontrar um baú e uma chave. Existem três baús e duas chaves. Quando duas chaves forem encontradas, o grupo que não encontrou a chave está eliminado", Malfoy leu. "Então vamos logo procurar essas coisas", falou se levantando. "Temos quarenta e oito horas de prazo máximo".

Harry e Ginny se entreolharam.

"Vamos esperar amanhecer", o garoto falou.

"Não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu não quero contar com a sorte de novo. Passei muito tempo tentando falar que deveríamos voltar para a pousada e ninguém me escutou. Não quero passar a madrugada falando que devemos sair agora para procurar o baú".

"Malfoy... É noite. Está escuro. É perigoso", Ginny tentou argumentar.

"Mais perigoso que a selva lá fora é ficar aqui dentro com vocês... Mas quer saber? Vou fazer como vocês propuseram. Vamos amanhã cedo, mas quando nós perdermos, não tente colocar a culpa em mim", resmungou encarando Ginny e pegou a mochila, para sair do restaurante logo em seguida.

"Isso tudo me deixou completamente sem fome", ela confessou, com ar cansado.

"Eu também. Não consegui engolir o Malfoy ainda".

Ginny suspirou.

"Vou para o quarto, certo? Amanhã, bem cedo, saímos para procurar nas trilhas que conhecemos. Se não acharmos nada, procuramos um guia, para nos levar às desconhecidas".

"Concordo", ele se levantou e a beijou. "Boa noite".

Ginny sorriu para o noivo e pegou sua mochila, em seguida tomou o rumo de seu quarto, que dividia com Hermione, mas ela ainda estava na sala de estar discutindo estratégias com o seu grupo. Harry se aproximou e perguntou se eles continuariam a debater por muito tempo e teve uma resposta negativa. Em seguida Ron também se aproximou, pois seu grupo fora comer no restaurante.

"Estou com fome... E vocês?", perguntou a Harry e ao grupo de Hermione também.

"Faminta!", ela respondeu levantando-se e dando um beijo no rapaz.

"Vamos, Harry?", Ron perguntou.

"Estou sem fome", respondeu com simplicidade.

"Pelo menos acompanha a gente. Foi uma tarde muito divertida, temos que compartilhar nossas experiências", Hermione falou sorridente.

"Estão dispostos a ouvir minhas trágicas experiências com o Malfoy no grupo?", perguntou, cuidando para que as outras meninas do grupo de Hermione não ouvissem.

"Mas é claro!", Ron falou animado. "Quero saber se você conseguiu se controlar, ou socou o Malfoy".

"Não... Não agredi aquele retardado, mas foi por pouco".

Eles entraram no restaurante, seguidos por Luna e Padma, que sentaram em uma mesa junto com Parvati.

Em seu quarto, Ginny jogou a mochila em cima da cama e em seguida foi até a janela, mas desejou que não tivesse ido. O que viu fez com que seu coração acelerasse e que voltasse a pegar a mochila, abrisse a porta do quarto e saísse sem ao menos lembrar que deveria trancar a porta.

Passou pela sala de estar vazia, escutando o barulho que vinha dos talheres no restaurante e saiu para o sereno da noite. A praia não estava tão deserta. Podia ver algumas pessoas sentadas em cadeiras de praia, bebendo cerveja. Também avistou alguns de seus amigos voltando do passeio no veleiro, mas não deu muita importância.

"Ei!", ela gritou, enquanto corria para alcançar alguém que andava em direção às trilhas. "Ei! Espera!"

A pessoa parou e olhou para trás, balançando os cabelos platinados. Viu um sorriso debochado se formar nos lábios do rapaz que carregava uma mochila que tinha um lenço azul amarrado.

"O que aconteceu com o que combinamos?"

"Não quero esperar até o amanhecer".

"Não vou deixar você entrar no mato sozinho", sentenciou irritada. "Muito menos de noite. Vamos! Volte para a pousada".

"Não. Eu vou. Cansei de sempre perder, Weasley! Encontrarei o baú sozinho e o Potter-"

"Já disse que não permitirei que vá procurar sozinho e-"

"Então venha comigo", falou encarando os olhos dela.

"Eu não vou".

"Com você ou sem, eu vou. Não sou eu que preciso tomar uma decisão... Até logo", falou virando as costas.

Ginny ficou parada, vendo o rapaz se afastar. Olhou para a pousada e voltou a olhar para ele, que agora estava quase subindo uma escada de tronco de coqueiros, feita na areia, que levava até uma parte um pouco mais alta e em seguida para as trilhas. Olhou mais uma vez para a pousada e decidiu para onde deveria ir.

Respirou fundo e ajeitou a mochila nas costas.

"Malfoy!", o rapaz parou ao ouvir seu nome. "Espera... Vou com você".

* * *

**N/A.:** Mais uma parte da insanidade que é essa fic. Mas precisoconfessar que gosto muito dela, sério. Comentem nessa parte também, por favor! O dedo não vai cair... Ao menos eu espero que não O_O


	3. PARTE III

**

* * *

**

APENAS MAIS UM CLICHÊ DE UM CONTO SEM FADAS

PARTE III

* * *

Já estavam caminhando há algum tempo e enxergavam apenas o que a luz das lanternas permitia. Era uma caminhada silenciosa e ela só conseguia pensar no que aconteceria quando notassem que ela não estava na pousada. Pensou em Harry e no quanto ele ficaria bravo.

"Ainda pode voltar", Draco respondeu aos pensamentos dela, quase como os escutasse.

"Não quero voltar".

"Não é o que seus olhos estão dizendo".

Ela o olhou rapidamente e percebeu que ele a encarava. Ginny desviou o olhar.

"Você não costumava ficar sem graça quando eu te olhava, Weasley", falou retomando a caminhada.

"Era diferente, você sabe. As coisas mudaram muito em uma semana".

"Não por minha vontade".

"Não seja cínico, por favor. Já cansei de você tentando se passar por vítima".

"E eu não sou?", ele parou repentinamente. "Ginny, eu agüentei quieto você ficar noiva do Potter Perfeito. Agüentei meus pais, que queriam que eu ficasse noivo da Pansy, agora querem me apresentar a uma tal de Astoria... Agüentei muita coisa por sua causa e ainda assim sou obrigado a ficar quieto, mais uma vez, vendo você e o Potter se agarrando na minha frente? Sinto muito, mas não sou assim. Se o que você quer é ficar com o Potter, pode ficar, mas não venha dizer que a culpa por estarmos nessa situação é minha".

Ginny ficou calada. Não sabia o que responder e decidiu que o silêncio era o melhor para aquele momento. Voltou a andar e Malfoy fez o mesmo.

"Sinto muito por ter estragado tudo, lá no aeroporto".

"Ainda bem que sente", falou seco. Ginny o encarou surpresa, porque não imaginou que aquela seria a resposta. "Você não deveria...", ele não conseguiu terminar de falar.

Draco escorregou no chão lamacento e caiu por uma encosta, rolando barranco abaixo, em um baque surdo. Ginny podia ver a luz da lanterna dele, alguns metros abaixo. Sentou-se no chão e desceu escorregando, parando quando seus pés tocaram o chão plano. O rapaz estava deitado no chão e começava a se levantar.

"Você está bem?", ela perguntou preocupada.

"Acabei de cair de um barrando. Claro que estou ótimo!", respondeu grosseiro.

"Só perguntei porque estou preocupada. Está inteiro, pelo menos?"

"Sim, estou. Não precisa se preocupar" falou levantando-se.

"Vamos voltar".

"Como? Por esse barranco não dá, o chão não está firme e é lama para tudo o que é lado. Não me lembro desse barranco nas trilhas que fizemos antes", ele falou tentando limpar um pouco a roupa.

"Acho que erramos em algum momento".

"Vamos achar outro caminho", falou pegando a sua lanterna, que estava no chão. "Não quero me perder nessa floresta".

"Já estamos perdidos", ela falou baixinho.

"Não, nós não estamos. Vamos seguir a trilha que fizemos, só que aqui por baixo em vez de ir por cima".

"Malfoy..."

"O que é?"

"Estamos perdidos".

Ele a encarou e depois sorriu.

"É estamos", admitiu. Ginny sorriu também. "Alguma sugestão?"

"Vamos achar um local mais aberto e menos enlameado pra gente sentar um pouco e descansar".

"Certo".

Eles andaram um pouco e acharam um lugar onde o chão não era formado por barro, mas apenas por pedras. Baixaram as mochilas e Ginny tirou da sua uma toalha xadrez, que forrou no chão.

"Para que trazer uma toalha xadrez quando se vai fazer uma trilha?", o rapaz perguntou. "Isso é tão..."

"Útil?", ela perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha, enquanto sentava em cima da toalha. Ele fez o mesmo.

"Sim... Quero dizer... Mas é que parece que você veio é preparada para fazer um piquenique e não uma trilha no meio da mata".

"Bem, mas essa era a intenção, quando saímos hoje de tarde. Eu ia fazer um piquenique na trilha, com o Harry, meu irmão e a Mione, mas aí não deu".

"Bem... Então significa que tem algo para comer dentro dessa mochila".

"Sim... Mas antes", ela tirou o celular de um bolso pequeno. "Vamos chamar a cavalaria, para nos socorrer", falou feliz, discando para um dos números que possuía na memória do celular, mas...

"O que foi?", Draco perguntou, vendo a cara de desânimo da ruiva.

"Não tem sinal. O celular está fora da área de cobertura".

"Que maravilha... Bem... Pelo menos eu estou com você, porque se tivesse sozinho iam levar semanas para notar que eu não estava presente e provavelmente todos já teriam voltado para Hogwarts e eu viveria eternamente no meio no mato, comendo frutas e bebendo água da chuva".

Ginny sorriu e Draco a observou enquanto continuava rindo.

"O que foi?", ela perguntou, parando de sorrir, quando percebeu que ele a olhava.

"Nada".

"Nada?"

"Não é que... Faz tempo que não te vejo sorrir por minha causa".

"É eu sei. Ultimamente você só me fez chorar". Ela pegou alguns pacotes de salgadinho de dentro da mochila, colocando sobre a toalha.

"Não foi minha intenção", respondeu, também tirando algumas coisas da mochila, para ajudar a compor aquele jantar improvisado.

"Malfoy, não tinha como dar certo mesmo", ela falou pegando a lanterna que estava no chão e prendendo entre duas pedras, projetando a luz para cima e iluminando mais aquela escuridão.

"Eu ainda tinha esperanças de não ouvir você falar isso", ele falou baixo, retirando uma maçã e duas pêras da mochila.

Ginny segurou o queixo dele, fazendo com que olhasse para ela. Só então pôde ver nos olhos dele a tristeza que ela própria sentia. Os olhos cinzentos do rapaz estavam amarelados naquele momento, por culpa da pouca luminosidade, dando um ar fantasmagórico, realçado por sua palidez, que nem quase uma semana de sol conseguiram diminuir, exceto pelo nariz e bochechas avermelhados.

"Sinto muito", ela falou por fim.

"Vai mesmo se casar com ele?", perguntou encarando-a.

"Eu não tenho escolha".

"Claro que-"

"Além do mais", ela o interrompeu. "Eu aceitei".

"Como?"

"Aceitei o pedido... Formalmente", falou desviando o olhar para o pacote de salgadinho.

"Pensei que não passava de uma fofoca", ele pegou a maçã e mordeu.

"Queria me livrar de você, arrancar sua imagem dos meus pensamentos... O Harry é uma pessoa maravilhosa e me amparou quando eu mais precisei. Não consegui continuar a dizer não para alguém que eu sei que me ama".

"Mas eu te amo", ele falou muito baixinho. Em seguida balançou a cabeça em negação. "Eu _gosto _de você tanto quanto ou mais que o Potter. No entanto agora você diz não para mim".

"Não é amor o que você sente. Se fosse não estaríamos passando por isso, além do mais eu também gosto muito do Harry. Se existe uma pessoa no mundo que merece ser feliz é ele".

"E você? Vai abdicar de sua felicidade para fazer o menino prodígio feliz?"

"Não estou abdicando de minha felicidade porque... Acredite ou não, Malfoy, esses últimos dias em que eu não tive contato com você, em que eu não pensei em você e simplesmente me rendi ao sentimento que ele tem por mim eu... Eu fui feliz".

"Quer que eu acredite?"

"Seria muito importante para mim que acreditasse, porque eu não quero insistir em algo que eu tenho certeza que não dará certo".

"Nós podemos fazer dar certo. Ginny, eu nunca acreditei em destino ou coisas predestinadas, que tudo estivesse escrito, mas... Olha o que aconteceu com a gente! Brigamos por besteira, nos separamos em uma viagem que acreditávamos que nos uniria, você e o Potter reafirmaram compromisso, mas no final das contas... Estamos aqui".

"Por sua culpa estamos, aqui", ela bufou e ele a encarou, ofendido. "Draco, veja..."

"Só eu, você e esse pseudo jantar romântico...", ele interrompeu. "Bem, não temos velas, mas essas lanternas até que deixaram o clima bem legal. Por favor, temos uma chance de novo e eu não quero desperdiçar. Eu cansei de perder Ginny, eu sempre perco em tudo", ele se aproximou e levou sua mão ao rosto dela.

"Isso não vai acabar bem...", ela sussurrou.

"Não saberemos se não tentarmos", ele falou beijando o seu queixo, para em seguida beijar os lábios de Ginny.

O que ela poderia fazer? Sabia que ainda gostava muito dele, mesmo conseguindo desviar seus pensamentos daquele slytherin por quase uma semana. Queria acreditar que tudo daria certo e que poderiam ficar juntos sem que ninguém saísse machucado. Preocupava-se com Harry, gostava muito dele, mas também gostava muito de Draco.

Ele afastou seus lábios dos dela e beijou-lhe no rosto.

"Você mudou em uma semana", falou baixo.

"Não consigo beijar você e não pensar no quanto sou má com as pessoas que me amam", ela respondeu triste.

"Não se culpe pelo que sente. Eu, pro exemplo, já parei de me recriminar".

"Por isso é do jeito que você é".

"Do jeito que eu-"

"É!", interrompeu. "Egocêntrico, pavio curto, irritante, mal educado, perdedor... E que eu amo tanto".

Draco sorriu, mas parecia ser um sorriso de alívio.

"Pensei que nunca mais ia ouvir isso", falou, voltando a beijá-la em seguida.

**-x-**

"Estão ali!", Ginny pôde ouvir alguém gritar. Reconhecia aquela voz.

Quando abriu os olhos, viu que Draco estava dormindo, virado para o outro lado. Ela olhou para cima e viu que Sérgio, Harry, Lupin, Tonks e Hermione estavam na parte superior do barranco e que o guia começava a descer por uma corda. Levantou-se e fez sinal, feliz pelo resgate ter sido rápido.

Olhou para o relógio e passava um pouco do meio dia. Dormira bastante, pois a conversa fora longa durante a noite e adentrou pela madrugada. Agora ela definitivamente não sabia mais o que fazer, pois sabia que dentro de alguns dias seria sua festa de noivado, oficializando o compromisso com Harry.

Olhou para trás e viu que Draco começava a despertar com o barulho que a equipe de resgate fazia, mas também pareceu aliviado por não ter que permanecer naquela mata por mais um dia. Mesmo assim, sua expressão mudou quando viu Harry descer pela corda e ir ao encontro da ruiva, que correspondeu ao abraço do garoto como se toda a conversa que tiveram na noite anterior não passasse de uma mera lembrança sem importância.

"O que deu em você? Fiquei preocupado".

"Só queríamos sair na frente na competição e você não queria vir e-" ela se interrompeu ao ver o olhar reprovador de Hermione, mas tentou não se preocupar.

"Eu fui o culpado, Potter. Na verdade, como sempre, não é mesmo? Eu a forcei a vir, mas pode ficar tranqüilo que sua noiva está inteira", falou pegando a sua mochila e em seguida passando direto pelos dois, para subir pela corda que fora presa a uma árvore de tronco largo.

"Você está bem mesmo?", Harry perguntou, ainda muito preocupado.

"Melhor agora", respondeu sorrindo. "Desculpa por tudo".

"Não precisa se desculpar".

"E a competição? Como vai ficar?"

"Não vai ter mais. Graças ao Malfoy e a você cancelaram. Vocês pegaram a trilha errada no meio da noite, deu muito trabalho para encontrar vocês. Sorte que a última câmera do parque florestal mostrou que vocês entraram pela trilha errada, então nós viemos para o lado certo, mas quando chegamos ao final dela vocês não estavam..."

"Então como-"

"Demos de cara com o paredão de pedra e voltamos. Só aí que o Ron notou que havia um pedaço de pano preso em um dos galhos da trilha", ele mostrou o retalho. "Do seu vestido. Rasgou quando você caiu".

"Não caí. Quem caiu foi o Malfoy, eu desci para tentar ajudar, porque pensei que ele tinha se machucado", eles começaram a andar em direção à corda.

"De qualquer forma, foi graças a isso que começamos a procurar olhando para a parte debaixo do barranco. Até que achamos vocês".

"Está tudo bem e todos salvos... Tudo que eu quero é um banho e descanso".

Voltaram para a pousada e Ginny tomou seu merecido banho, colocou seu pijama e caiu entre as cobertas, mas não pôde dormir de imediato porque Hermione se sentou na cama e a tocou no ombro.

"Sei que quer descansar, mas preciso falar com você".

"Tudo bem", assentiu a garota, sentando-se.

"Por que fez isso, Ginny?", perguntou com ar preocupado.

"Não podia deixá-lo sair sozinho de noite. Queria impedir-"

"Não me refiro a isso", cortou. "Sei que vocês não passaram a noite apenas comendo, ou _trocando gentilezas_. Você ainda gosta dele e tenho certeza de que não resistiu... Vocês voltaram, não é mesmo?" perguntou.

"É verdade que eu não resisti", confessou e Hermione suspirou. "Mas não é verdade que voltamos".

"Não?"

"Não. Eu não dei certeza de nada ao Malfoy, até porque eu não tenho certeza alguma. Sei que provavelmente não tenho um futuro certo com o Draco, mas... Não resisti quando o ouvi dizer que me amava, só não sei se é suficiente para enfrentarmos a fúria dos dois Clãs".

"O que você vai fazer?", Hermione perguntou.

"Por agora, vou apenas dormir".

"Não é sobre isso que-"

"Vou me casar com o Harry, Mione... O Draco Malfoy foi um erro que eu cometi na minha vida e, apesar de gostar muito dele, não quero persistir".

"Você está falando sério?", perguntou incrédula.

"Sim, porque eu cansei de viver em cima do muro. Namorar o Malfoy é viver na incerteza e, por mais que ele diga que gosta de mim, eu não sinto isso nas atitudes dele".

"Fico feliz que pense assim. Realmente feliz, porque o Harry é uma pessoa muito boa e ele merece alguém que o ame de verdade, não alguém como a Ginny que eu vi chorar no parque de diversões por causa do Malfoy. Harry precisa de você assim".

Ginny sorriu.

"Eu também preciso dele, Mione. E só percebi nessa viagem, que eu jurava que seria a mais fantástica que eu iria fazer em toda a minha vida".

"E não foi? Quero dizer... Foi um divisor de águas".

"Eu sei... Quando saí de casa, no dia do embarque tudo em que eu pensava era em quanto tempo passaria ao lado do Draco nessa ilha, agora tudo o que eu penso é em como posso retribuir tudo o que o Harry faz por mim e sonhar com nosso casamento. É estranho, não é? Quero dizer... Não se passou nem uma semana".

"O que aconteceu na floresta para você falar assim?"

"Não aconteceu nada de mais... Conversamos muito. Segundo o Malfoy tivemos um pseudo-jantar-romântico à luz de lanternas e falamos sobre nós. Confesso que fiquei balançada com as palavras dele, mas... Cheguei à conclusão que o Malfoy me dava o que eu precisava quando o Harry não ligava para mim e que no final das contas eu nunca esqueci esse garoto. Sinceramente. Acho que eu queria mesmo era dar o troco".

"Bem, você disse que ia dormir, não é mesmo?", Ginny confirmou. "Então descanse por essa tarde. Ainda temos até sábado para curtir a ilha".

E assim foi. Divertiram-se, velejaram, passaram horas torrando no sol e tomando sucos tropicais. Mergulharam mais algumas vezes e participaram de outras caçadas ao tesouro muito mais seguras que a primeira.

Malfoy não estava feliz com a situação, mas resolveu não se aproximar mais de Ginny, muito menos de Harry. Ron continuava com seu braço engessado e sem poder participar de muitas atividades, mas estava animado.

Na sexta-feira pela noite, todos já arrumaram as malas para retornarem ao continente na manhã seguinte, que não decepcionou na despedida. O sol estava brilhando forte e não havia nuvens no céu. Harry até desejou que retornassem de barco, mas o retorno programado era de avião, pois de barco não daria tempo de chegar antes do horário do vôo para Hogwarts.

Ginny, para variar, dormiu no vôo, mas não teve pesadelos nem na ida para o continente, nem no avião para o retorno ao seu país. Sempre com Harry ao seu lado e Malfoy observando de longe, com uma expressão que dizia com todas as letras que não deixaria as coisas como estavam. Nunca.

**-x-**

Ginny levantou apressada na manhã de segunda-feira, pois o despertador não tocou na hora certa e seu horário biológico ainda estava trocado. Olhou para o relógio na parede do quarto e levou um susto ao perceber que deveria chegar ao colégio em menos de quinze minutos.

Ouviu passos apressados no corredor e percebeu que Ron também estava atrasado. Correu para o banheiro e se despiu o mais rápido que conseguiu, jogando-se debaixo do chuveiro sem ao menos testar a temperatura, feito do qual se arrependeu amargamente quando sentiu a água gelada descer por suas costas.

O telefone, deixado na mesa branca ao lado do boxe tocou e ela relutou em atender, pois sabia quem era. Ele ligara durante toda a noite anterior, mas foi ignorado e não teve suas chamadas atendidas. Era o último suspiro que Draco dava para tentar reatar aquela relação, ou pelo menos era assim que Ginny pensava.

Saiu do banheiro e vestiu o uniforme da escola, correndo para fora do quarto com os sapatos na mão. Ron corria da sala de jantar para a sala de estar com uma torrada na boca e a mão que não estava engessada segurava a mochila e o terno do uniforme.

"Sua gravata está torta", alertou Ginny, colocando as meias.

"U xei!", respondeu de boca cheia. "Eu sei", consertou depois de engolir.

"Pronto para voltar à vida normal após esse fim de férias tumultuado?", Ginny perguntou sorridente.

"Não sei, mas até senti falta da escola, porque nunca sofri nenhum acidente enquanto estive do lado de dentro daquele museu velho".

"É, você não teve muita sorte nessa viagem", ela correu até a mesa e pegou algumas torradas também. Comia enquanto assistia o noticiário.

Ron olhou rapidamente para a TV e depois para a irmã, como se decidisse se deveria falar ou não. Optou por contar.

"Saiu uma notícia antes de você chegar..."

"É normal um jornal noticiar coisas, não é mesmo?", ela perguntou e em seguida mordeu a torrada.

"Sim, mas foi sobre você..."

"Isso também é normal e-"

"Não é normal noticiar que uma Weasley já teve um caso secreto com um Malfoy", ele falou tentando controlar a voz.

"Quê?", ela gritou cuspindo as torradas.

"Também saiu no Profeta. Tem até uma foto, Ginny... Fred e George ficaram furiosos, nem conseguiram fazer piada. Papai e mamãe não falaram nada ainda, mas estão voltando da Ordem, deixando todo trabalho diplomático nas mãos das forças armadas agora mesmo para falar com você. Como explicará isso?"

"Não é verdade! Essa foto é falsa, será que não percebe? Impossível!"

"Tem certeza que..."

"Absoluta. Isso provavelmente é uma montagem feita em photoshop!", mentiu, lembrava muito bem o transtorno que tinha sido subornar o fotógrafo que havia tirado aquela foto, meses atrás. "Vamos, porque estamos atrasados".

Durante quase todo o percurso para o colégio tudo que Ginny pensava era na forma mais dolorosa que poderia existir para matar o Malfoy, mas não conseguiu pensar em nenhuma que fosse lenta o bastante para fazê-lo sofrer durante tempo suficiente para satisfazer sua vontade mórbida. Só ele tinha aquela foto. Ele tinha pegado para destruir, junto com a câmera do homem e todos os chips de memória. Apenas ele poderia ter liberado aquele material... Suspirou, engolindo o ódio. No restante do tempo em que não pensou em como mataria o ex-namorado, divagou sobre como explicaria para o noivo. Não queria mentir. Harry não merecia tamanha mentira.

Não teve muito tempo para pensar no que dizer, porque assim que pisou nos terrenos da escola Harry correu em sua direção, antes mesmo que ela pudesse começar a subir as escadas que levavam ao pátio interno, ele a alcançou. Sua expressão não dizia nada, mas estava bem claro que ele não parecia feliz.

"Precisamos conversar", intimou.

"Eu sei... O Ron me falou sobre o que saiu no jornal", ela falou baixo.

"É verdade?"

"Harry eu... Não é um bom momento para conversamos. Minha cabeça está doendo... Girando, vou acabar falando o que não quero e... Além do mais, tenho que matar alguém".

"É verdade?", insistiu, parando diante dela, segurando-a pelos ombros.

Ginny fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

"Vou te contar tudo, Harry, mas não agora... Já disse que estou com..."

"Não minta para mim, Ginny. Sei que está tentando fugir de mim".

"Ok, muito bem", ela se rendeu ao olhar desafiador de Harry. "Só peço que me deixe falar até o final".

"Você o ama, não é mesmo?"

"Não!", falou alto, mas depois voltou a baixar o tom de voz. "Eu já amei muito aquele garoto, mas agora não sei... Aconteceu tanta coisa, Harry. Você é muito importante para-"

"Sou importante, mas você não me ama. Por que não recusou meu pedido? Você poderia-"

"Ficamos noivos sem meu consentimento, esqueceu? E confesso que disse que me casaria com você em um momento de raiva, porque queria me vingar do Malfoy, mas... Agora é diferente".

"Aquela noite na floresta... Foi de propósito, não foi? Vocês-"

"Claro que não, Harry! Não aconteceu _nada_ ali".

"Como não? Ginny, não dá para acreditar".

"Acredite, por favor".

"Você quer mesmo ficar comigo?", perguntou inseguro.

"Sim, Harry..."

"Você me ama?", ele a encarou nos olhos.

"Harry..."

"Por favor, responda".

"Eu... Harry eu-"

"Ginevra Weasley, você está me ouvindo? Alô? Testando..."

Uma voz soou no alto falante da escola... E aquela voz ela conhecia muito bem. No momento houve certo tumulto e muitas pessoas começaram a correr para o pátio interno do colégio.

"Senhorita Weasley, só falta você aqui. Se estiver no colégio, e eu sei que está porque eu vi você o idiota do Potter conversando por uma das câmeras do circuito interno, venha para o pátio também porque tem _outro_ idiota que quer falar com você."

Harry olhou para Ginny como se a desafiasse, mas a garota passou por ele e aceitou o convite da voz que falava para toda escola ouvir e, ao passar pela porta de carvalho que ligava a escadaria ao pátio descoberto, percebeu que boa parte do colégio estava ali, incluindo seu irmão e Hermione, mas nenhum sinal do dono daquela voz.

"Harry..."

"Veja bem, Ginny... Seja lá o que você decidir não importa. Só quero que seja feliz e mais nada".

Ela sorriu.

"Senhorita Weasley, gostou da surpresa que preparei? Não sei se você lembra, mas quando quase implorei para que voltássemos você disse que não queria viver na incerteza, disse também que não conseguia acreditar quando eu falo que amo você e também falou que não conseguiria viver para o resto da sua vida se escondendo... Por isso preparei isso, porque quero que saiba que não vai viver na incerteza, porque eu quero você. Não precisa duvidar quando eu digo que eu te amo, porque eu amo você. E também não vamos ficar nos escondendo, porque agora todos já sabem e eu fiz questão de espalhar para a imprensa de toda a Europa... Precisava fazer isso por mim mesmo e juro como espero continuar vivo".

Todos escutavam aquela voz, em silêncio absoluto. Alguns que não tinham visto o jornal não sabiam do que se tratava, mas mesmo assim escutavam com atenção. Ron não conseguiu manter a boca fechada, demonstrando o quão pasmo estava. Hermione o abraçava como se pedisse calma e Harry deu alguns passos para trás, de forma a deixar Ginny sozinha, enquanto a multidão a olhava.

Ela se sentiu perdida no meio daquela gente, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria sair dali, porque precisava terminar de ouvir o que ele tinha para falar.

"Não sou muito bom com palavras, por isso peguei um poema meio meloso que vi em um livro bem velho da biblioteca, porque acho que meninas gostam dessas coisas e eu já estou fazendo papel de idiota mesmo... Lá vai."

"Quando você estiver sozinha

Quando teu coração precisar de amor

Quando você estiver desesperada por carinho

Sempre conte comigo

Estarei sempre ao seu lado, mesmo que longe

Serei seu mestre e professor

Serei seu amigo

Posso ser o que desejar

Faço o que puder

Faço tudo o que minhas mãos puderem alcançar

Faço o que for preciso para que não fique só mais uma vez

Mas se você não segue o teu coração

Se você fica calada e não aceita o meu amor

Eu sinto muito...

A culpa não é minha".

Fizeram-se alguns segundos de silêncio e os cochichos começaram a invadir o local. Ginny sentiu-se sozinha sem a voz e só agora notava que estava tremendo. Baixou a cabeça... Sentiu vontade de chorar, porque não queria acreditar que tudo o que ele dizia era verdade, porque não queria mais sofrer por ele. Porque não queria ver sua família brigando e algo de mais fofocas...

"Vocês querem calar a boca?!", alguém gritou mal humorado.

Ginny levantou a cabeça. Era ele.

"Pronto, Weasley, tudo resolvido. Agora que esse idiota aqui terminou de falar, por que não se decide de uma vez?", perguntou encarando-a.

"Meu Deus, você é louco".

"Sou mesmo, você sabe. Só de ter me envolvido com uma garota problemática como você, já demonstra o quanto eu não tenho a cabeça no lugar... Agora para de fazer charme e fica comigo".

"Malfoy a gente não... Quer morrer? Vão nos matar!"

"Não tem remédio, tem?", ele se aproximou. "Todo mundo já sabe, incluindo os seus pais, os meus pais e todo o Clã da Gryffindor e da Slytherin. Você é a gryffindor aqui, Weasley. Vocês não são conhecidos pela coragem? Cadê a sua?"

"Eu não acredito que você teve coragem para-"

"Um covarde que só perde tudo na vida, que só apanha, uma hora ganha coragem para revidar... Isso não muda nem um pouco o fato de que estamos realmente ferrados", comentou sorrindo meio de lado. Aproximou-se ainda mais e falou ao ouvido dela. "E eu estarei mais ferrado ainda se você não me beijar agora, porque terei feito o maior papel de palhaço em vão".

Ela não conseguiu segurar o riso, mas também se sentiu culpada pelo que estava pensando em fazer. Olhou para trás e viu Harry entre os muitos rostos que observavam a cena, mas também viu o garoto virar as costas e sair pela porta principal, como se desse a ela permissão para que ela se jogasse nos braços do slytherin que implorava por seu amor mais uma vez.

"Você sabe que isso não vai acabar aqui".

"É eu sei, mas o que eu posso fazer? Não podia deixar você se casar com ele".

"Mas eu queria!"

"Ah, claro. De todo o seu coração", comentou sarcástico. "Você achava que queria, Weasley... Achava. Agora me beija logo, se não o pessoal aqui vai começar a ficar entediado com o showzinho que eu armei".

"OK... Depois disso tudo, o senhor manda", falou passando seus braços pelos ombros do rapaz.

Em seguida o beijou como costumava beijar antes de brigarem pela primeira vez por causa da besteira que quase estragou aquele romance. Ginny tentou esquecer que, naquele exato momento, metade da população de Hogwarts estava indignada com a atitude daquele casal. Tentou não pensar que provavelmente haveria uma guerra política e econômica e tentou, por fim, acreditar que era uma simples garota do colegial que estava apaixonada.

Naquele momento, foi fácil acreditar em contos de fada.

* * *

**N/A.:** OK, agora vocês já podem comentar de novo e me matar (a fic não passou por betagem. Se alguém encontrar alguma coisa fora do lugar me avisa). Nunca insisti tanto em comentários como nessa Fic... Acho que é porque eu não sou muito de escrever comédias e essaé a primeira que eu realmente publico. Forcinha aí gente! Faça uma criança feliz!


End file.
